Barter
by Cheza-chan
Summary: [Yaoi] Sesshoumaru, on his search for the infamous Naraku, comes across a wounded monk. He takes him in with the intention of making a trade, but ends up with more than he bargained. [Rated R for later chapters]
1. Unintentional Rescue

_Chapter 1 - Unintentional Rescue_

Mirouku sank to his knees, clutching his wrist. "Kuso..." he hissed, vision blurring. The sudden mononoke and youkai ambush had almost seemed deliberately planned, throwing the entire group from their original path and into turmoil. Having been separated for over an hour, the monk's Kazaana was having the workout of a lifetime and he swore the black hole was actually becoming full.

Mirouku squinted through a haze of colors until he focused on a blob of white. "Inuyasha...?"

Sesshoumaru scowled at the delirious monk's assumption of being his pathetic half-brother and turned to leave when he heard the soft rustling beside him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, bursting forth. A frustrated Jaken followed, mumbling under his breath.

Mirouku's dull blue eyes widened and he struggled to his feet with the help of his staff. The forest behind him shook, cracking under thunderous footsteps, and he started losing his balance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Rin."

The young girl climbed onto the youkai's back, clinging tightly as he took to the air. Sesshoumaru took hold of the fur wrapped over his shoulder and lashed it outwards, catching the injured monk and bringing him back, his arm holding the body.

"Sesshou...maru," Mirouku groaned.

Sesshoumaru landed gently and deposited the body beside the two-headed creature Rin had graciously named Ah-Un. "Mister, are you okay?" said girl question. Rin leaned close then jumped back with a gasp as Mirouku yelled, digging his fingers into his cursed arm.

"Don't die in front of her," came the harsh whisper and the monk found himself being lifted by his left arm. He was pushed in the direction of Ah-Un, where Rin had ran and seated herself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is he coming with us? Are you going to take care of him? Can Rin take care of him?" Her voice rose with a childish gaiety at the last question.

"Do whatever you want with him," Sesshoumaru muttered, concentrating his energy to lift himself from the ground, Jaken with him. With Mirouku laying haphazardly across her pet, Rin tugged the reins gently and the took off after the Western lands' lord.

* * *

"_Don't come!" the ebony-haired male screamed, backing away from his friends. His arm convulsed tremendously, the rosary bursting away. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed the girl, leaping out of the path of destruction despite her protests and attempts to escape his grip. "Sango," he yelled. "It's too late!" _

"_Iya! _Houshi-sama!_" Kirara roared, tossing her owner onto her back, Shippo already there. "No! We can't leave him!" Sango reached out as the youkai took to the air. _

_Mirouku raised his head slowly, a weak smile on his face. The Earth abound shuddered, rocks and pebbles beginning to float. "Gomen... minna..." The blue eyes widened and Mirouku body went rigid as the Air Void in his hand expanded, drawing him slowly in._

‡‡‡

The claw to his throat strangled and cut short the monk's scream. He waited for his vision to return and stared up at a very angry Sesshoumaru. He gagged, tilting his head to indicate his need for air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin tugged on the empty sleeve, her way of conveying for him to stop.

The youkai lessened his grip, but didn't remove his claw. "Keep your nightmares silent, no matter how gruesome. I'd rather Rin come running to me when it matters," he snapped. Sesshoumaru drew back, eyeing the red marks left on the other's neck, then glanced down at Rin. "Go to my room."

Her brown eyes widened with excitement. "Honto? Rin can?" The lord's expression never changed, but she knew her Sesshoumaru-sama and ran off, squeals echoing in the large halls.

"How long have I been out?" Mirouku finally choked out, rubbing his sore neck. "And why did you rescue me?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. That Inuyasha is bound to come looking for you: your life for reliable information on Naraku."

"I _can_ think highly of myself if I'm pitted for _Naraku_ information." The monk smiled despite the cold glare and stretched out comfortably on the surprisingly large bed.

"You've also been sleeping a week."

His smile faltered and he suppressed his trembling at the thought of the problem extending so far already. He'd kept it from the others-the recent dreams and bouts of pain in his right arm-because he didn't want their sympathy. Even Inuyasha's gaze at times reflected that he actually cared. To rid his mind of the-thoughts, Mirouku gingerly turned his head, admiring the copious room; he felt it could be more inviting.

The stone walls were bare and he assumed the only reason a full-length mirror inhabited one of the walls was because this room belonged to the young girl. He spotted a chest to the side and one at the foot of the bed he lay in. Turning his gaze upwards, Mirouku smiled at the still-standing male. "You're going to watch over me? Right, right. Don't think so highly of myself. I assume you need a place to sleep?" He scooted over, turning down the thick covers.

The youkai's lips curved up into a small smirk, and he tilted his head faintly, loftily. "A lowly monk who travels with a hanyou and useless humans. I'd rather share a bed with Jaken."

"Jaken..." Mirouku toyed around with the name in his head, then shrugged, rolling onto his side, away from Sesshoumaru. He yanked the covers over his head, sighing deeply, and muttered an "oyasumi." '_I don't want to go yet..._' The young man raised his hand slowly, staring at it, then clenched it into a fist before letting his body relax and eyes slide shut.

* * *

"Mister. Mister. Mister!"

Mirouku sat up sharply, bags under his eyes, eyelids drooping. "Nani?" he droned.

Rin squeaked, stepping back. She leaned forward slowly, tilting her head. "Mister. Jaken-sama said to ask you to watch over me while I bathe."

Mirouku's eyebrow rose and he gave a lopsided grin. "You're serious?"

"Hai!"

His grin fell.

"I'll show you where."

The monk groaned and tossed back the sheets. He allowed his feet to touch the bare floor and stood, wobbling slightly. "Where's my staff?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama took it," Rin replied, standing by his side. "Ready, mister?"

"It's Mirouku."

"Mirouku-sama."

"Not... Oh," Mirouku sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. Let's go."

"Un." Rin took his hand and pulled him from the room, the monk barely able to slip his feet into his recently spotted sandals.

It was only upon leaving the castle and glancing back did Mirouku truly see how large the structure was. "Why the hell does Inuyasha complain?" he muttered, stumbling after the girl while still surveying the palatial estate. "I would die to live here."

"Mirouku-sama. Pay attention." Rin tugged on his hand and he yelled, tripping and falling along his side on the rocky ground.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and turned away from the open door, the sounds of Rin's wailing cries of concern over the human fading the further he moved down the front hall.

The little child helped the monk to his feet, tugging on his arm with all her strength and took his hand again, starting back at a pace that would ensure no one got hurt.

Once there, Mirouku sat on the dirt bank, splashing water on his bruised arm while keeping a sharp eye on the girl splashing in the water. He smiled at her youthful energy, admiring it for remaining so pleasant after living with youkai and witnessing such interminable death. "Rin-chan?" he called out.

Rin glanced over with a large grin at being addressed as such. "Hai?"

"Are you finished? And do you intend to drip-dry?"

"Rin wants more time," the girl protested. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please?"

Mirouku's eyes crossed in confusion and he looked over his shoulder. The youkai's sudden closeness caused his heart to stop for a total of five seconds and his hand shot to his chest, squeezing to encourage it back into beating. "Can't you stomp around like your brother?! I like to have some sort of warning-"

"Get out of the water," the youkai interrupted as though the human's words never reached him. Rin pouted but did so.

"Don't ignore me!" Mirouku yelled, standing so he was face-to-face with Sesshoumaru. The cold and empty eyes regarded him for a few moments, before the elder male replied, "If I choose to acknowledge you, I might kill you, because you presence annoys me immensely."

The monk laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Ignore me, then. Rin-chan, come on."

"Rin's coming!" The girl was tugging her kimono back on and struggling to get it closed properly. Mirouku bypassed Sesshoumaru and headed toward the child, kneeling to help her at a more workable pace, then lifted her into his arms, standing. "I'll make you some breakfast, okay? Just show me where the kitchen is... if it has one." Rin opened her mouth to answer enthusiastically, but snapped it shut at the small shake of Sesshoumaru's head.

"We're leaving," the youkai said curtly. "The sooner I have my information, the better."

"He also wasn't to get rid of me," Mirouku whispered to the little girl, using the sleeve of his robe to dry her hair.

"That too." A shiver ran up the young man's spine for the lord was standing right behind him again when he answered.

"Let's go get Ah-Un," Rin giggled.

"Ah-Un?" Mirouku blinked. She wiggled in Mirouku's arms and he let her down, his eyes following her small form as she ran through grass almost taller than her. The monk turned to confront Sesshoumaru but the silver-haired male had disappeared. He sighed and folded his hands into the sleeves of his dark robes, waiting for Rin to return.

Mirouku closed his eyes, listening to the wind through the leaves and imagined himself actually living in a demon-free world like Kagome's. '_Am I even alive long enough to carry out a family of my own? Maybe I should ask her to look me up._' His thoughts dispersed at the yelling of his name and he looked up, grinning. He waved to the girl on the back of the two-headed scaled beast, realizing this was how he must've gotten to the castle; he doubt he walked and _highly_ doubted Sesshoumaru carried him.

"This is Ah-Un, then?" Mirouku asked the creature landed. "Un," Rin chirped. He swung up behind Rin and sat for a few moments before mumbling the question of where they were going. "To look for Naraku," Rin answered knowingly.

"Aa..."

"Ah. Jaken-sama!" She waved to the diminutive frog youkai trailing behind Sesshoumaru who'd recently appeared. Ah-Un's left head snorted, shaking. Mirouku and Jaken shared a mutually murderous glare as they remembered how they'd met.

'_That's right. I hate them both. Rin-chan's an innocent in this._' Mirouku ran his fingers gently through her hair in unconscious gesture and returned the smile she gave him. Sesshoumaru watched the two humans carefully then turned away with a scowl, a cloud appearing under his feet to take him and Jaken into the air. Ah-Un followed the youkai lord after Rin's gentle snap of the reins.

* * *

Traveling through the air for what seemed like hours, Mirouku became more chilled then when he used to move by ground. Also, Sango wasn't here to keep him warm-her slaps allowed the hot sting in his cheek to transpire through whatever parts of his body it could reach. He shuddered involuntarily and tucked his hands under his arms, hunching forward. "Rin-chan, aren't you cold?"

"Un." She shook her head, smiling faintly. Her grip on the reins loosened so her pet could follow the Sesshoumaru that started to descend. The dark-haired male straightened up as they entered into the forest through its canopy, raising an arm to protect himself and Rin from the more elongated branches managing to reach them. In a matter of moments, Ah-Un had landed and lain after its passengers had departed.

Mirouku sat with his back to a broad tree, pulling his knees to his chest as a way of trying to force out the cold. Rin appeared before him, leaning down with her hands pressed against her knees.

"Mirouku-sama. Come with me to pick some flowers," she requested.

"Not right now."

"Demo, Mirouku-sama... I would have made you a pretty crown."

"Gomen, Rin-chan," the monk smiled apologetically.

"Go." Blue eyes raised to meet golden orbs at the other side of the tiny clearing, Sesshoumaru having gave the order.

"Aren't you worried I might run off?" the human male asked. It was the mocking-almost sadistic-smirk that made him reach for the rosary on his right hand. Mirouku gasped at the claw pressed against his throat and forced himself not to swallow.

"You'd be dead before you started the task of revealing that Kazaana, monk," Sesshoumaru hissed right next to the human's ear. He pulled back his claw and stepped away. "Jaken," he called out, Mirouku already forgotten.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," the frog said in a sing-song voice.

Rin tugged on the dark robes, pulling Mirouku's arms down, and took his hands with a small smile. "It's all right," she said. "Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't hurt you." He felt bad drawing a smile from the girl's naïvety, but felt that if Rin could believe it with all her heart, there must be some truth behind her words. Maybe, deep, deep down somewhere, Sesshoumaru did have compassion.

Or not.

Decorated with bright yellow and pink flowers as Rin had promised-but from head come all the way down to the makeshift flower cuffs-Mirouku sat atop Ah-Un, the prize of the siblings' quarreling. The chances of them happening across each other were slim to none, because he had had no idea they came back to the place where everyone had been separated.

"Houshi-san, daijoubu?" Sango called out.

"H—"

"He's fine."

The monk threw a scowl at the back of Sesshoumaru's head for having answered for him, then nodded at the worried taijiya.

"You've gone too far this time," Kagome yelled.

The youkai lord glanced her way. "One thing about your humans-you can't control them. If I hadn't come across him, he would've been killed days ago." Kagome's anger waned at the thought, but her scowl remained, feeding off of Sesshoumaru's cynical smirk, which was also being fed from the girl's faint embarrassment.

"I know you, Sesshoumaru," the hanyou growled softly. "What do you want?"

"Information about Naraku. Anything you have that's new and of use to me."

"We don't have any!"

"Then you're short a human."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo screeched. "You could've lied."

The white-haired half demon punched the fox in his head. "Urusei," he mumbled, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"I would've found out, and disposed of all the humans you call friends." His speech ended at that and he called for his servant. Jaken stepped forward, leering at Kagome as he was lifted into the air by Sesshoumaru's cloud.

"Mirouku!" Shippo wailed.

"Houshi-san!" The taijiya pulled her choice weapon from her back, but Inuyasha held out Tetsusaiga to halt her. They could only watch sullenly as the other travelers disappeared over the tops of the trees. With a growl, Inuyasha slipped the Fang back into its case sharply. '_Damn you, Sesshoumaru!_' He hissed through his teeth, claw tightening around the sword's handle.


	2. Trails

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, as much as I don't own Inuyasha, I own... the waitress who has no name... and Anko! (grins broadly)

* * *

_  
Chapter Two - Trails_

Kagome sighed loudly in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence that was settling, but only seemed to make matters worse. "Shippo-chan...?"

The fox on the miko's shoulder sighed also, but in a more discreet manner. "I guess you could say Mirouku held the group together," the child murmured. "In more ways than one."

"Urusai na!" Inuyasha snarled, whipping around. He glared at both the fox child and the other-worlder, fangs bared in anger. "Shut up... about that stupid monk," he hissed. "You're talking as if he's already dead!"

Sango stiffened and fisted her hands at her side, body trembling. "Houshi-sama wouldn't... _die_ that easily."

Kagome ducked her head, embarrassed at the outbursts she'd caused. Shippo sighed againa nd hopped down, springing up into a tree, scanning the distant horizon.

"What do you see, gaki?" the hanyou yelled. "Trees! Chotto, chotto... Smoke!"

"You think a village was attacked?" the dark-haired reincarnate gasped.

"You sound surprised," Inuyasha muttered. He ran ahead, taking to the air after a short while, leaving the others to catch up. He rushed across treetops then dropped into the center of the smoke, using his sleeve to cover his sensitive nose; the stench of burning flesh was overwhelming. "Kuso...!" the hanyou hissed. '_Only Naraku would do something this awful._'

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome. Stay back!" The triangular ears twitched and Inuyasha turned in the direction of the sound they'd picked up.

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored the yells and ran further into the smoke, eyes watering.

"...Hahaue..."

His eyes narrowed and he punched through a still-standing door.

"Hahaue..."

"Who's there?" he yelled.

A small gasp.

Inuyasha dropped his arm, staring at the child cowering in the corner. She was surrounded by bodies that had had a blade taken to them—'_Kohaku_.'—and his only assumption was that she'd hidden somewhere in the room, left to watch the massacre. "What's your name?" he asked, less gruff than he would normally be.

"Anko," the girl replied meekly, bottom lip trembling.

The white-haired half demon sighed and held out a claw. "Let's go." Tears overflowed from violet eyes as the child ran over to him. Inuyasha closed his arms around her small frame and left the crumbling home.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the kimono-clad hanyou strolled from the smoke, rushing forward to see if he needed assistance in any way possible. Inuyasha dropped his right arm to show the child now resting.

"Sole survivor," he muttered.

"We have to get her to Kaede-baachan's," Kagome reminded urgently.

They nodded. Kirara transformed to carry the miko, taijiya, and fox with Inuyasha leading the way through the afternoon sky, child in arms.

* * *

After the earlier incident with his original party, Mirouku slowly cast himself aloof, subjecting Rin to play with the stick-in-the-mud toad. He walked a few feet behind of Sesshoumaru, silent as the grave and pulling bright-colored flower petals from his loosed hair. He yelled in frustration, running both hands through his hair erratically. "Damn... stupid... youkai!"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, stepped to the side, and watched the monk storm by.

Mirouku slowly stopped and turned, dropping his hands from his hair. He stared at the lord through sudden ebony bangs, lips pressed thin with self-restraint. "Why are you stopping?" he muttered angrily. "Am I so much of a burden that you'd kill me right here?"

It was a pleasant thought, but no; Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and Mirouku flinched as the other raised a claw. There was a surprisingly gentle tug in his hair and he opened his eyes to see two twin petals flutter sideways to the ground.

"A... arigatou," the human rushed out, overcome with shock.

The youkai snorted and turned away. He looked to the sky to see Ah-Un hovering nearby, then behind him to find Rin annoying his servant as they waited for his next move. The brunet's movements made him glance back and the silver-haired demon watched the monk pull his hair back into the small ponytail.

Sesshoumaru sighed and continued walking, trying to have little regard to those who traveled with him. He never asked to be followed and he never wanted strays. '_They're all useless..._' The youkai lord developed a hard scowl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran up, circling Mirouku before falling in step beside the long-haired male. She pouted cutely as he continued to ignore her then took the edge of the empty sleeve, tugging. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Nani?" he half-snapped.

"Rin's hungry."

Mirouku smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The monk will find you food."

His smile dropped into a scowl and his mood, once again, turned sour. "How am I supposed to do that?! I have no staff." He spread his empty hands for emphasis.

"Make do."

Mirouku grit his teeth and mentally cursed Sesshoumaru into leading a Hell-filled lifestyle. '_He already does._' The dark-haired young man whined but held out his hand. Rin smiled and bounced over, taking it. He forced a smile for her sake then looked around.

His survey of which area would be simplest to hunt in was interrupted by the demon's voice: "Ah-Un will go with you to lead you to me."

"Lead, to you... You're not staying here?"

Sesshoumaru gave a sinister smirk and turned away from the humans with a toss of his silver hair, Jaken scurrying after him like the pathetic loser he was.

"Sadistic, son of a..."

"Mirouku-sama!"

"Hai?" Mirouku answered with a nervous laugh.

Rin was none the wiser to what she'd prevent herself from hearing and continued smiling. "Rin knows where we can go."

"Great."

She squealed as he lifted her onto his shoulder.

§§§

"Rin-chan. I love you so much," Mirouku whimpered, raising the cup of o-sake to his lips. He drank slowly, allowing himself to savor the strong liquid, knowing he'd never get another chance. Rin smiled brightly with a tilt to her head.

Rin had remembered seeing a distant make of the village when they'd left Inuyasha and kept the direction in mind. The village was one of the few—and he'd been in just a few—with decent dining accommodations, and they had no trouble in finding a place, especially with the monk's wily charm.

Their servant sat by the open door of the room head lowered in a slight bow.

"Rin thinks we should take food for Sesshoumaru-sama." Out of nowhere; spontaneous.

Mirouku's blue eyes bugged out and the chicken he'd just ingested became lodged in his throat, vibrating with every hack.

"Mirouku-sama!" Rin sprang up and ran around the low table, pounding the man on the back. Mirouku gagged, croaked, then greedily sucked in air as the piece of food flew out, leaning forward to brace himself against the table.

The servant came running back with a glass of water, distress written across her pale face. She gasped as it was snatched away and downed, then relaxed.

Mirouku raised his head with a sigh and grinned. "Gomen, gomen," he breathed. "Just a little accident."

The blue-haired woman nodded and took up her spot back at the door.

Rin frowned and sat next to the monk. "Rin was scared."

"Ha! If attacks from Sesshoumaru can't kill me, you think a piece of chicken can?"

"I guess not," the girl sighed with a smile. "So, do you think we should?"

Mirouku sweatdropped. '_She doesn't give up_.' "I'm not sure he'll eat it, but, okay."

"Yay!"

He laughed as she hugged him, placing a hand lightly atop her back. '_Such a young child, but she puts all trust, faith, and hope in a demon_.' Mirouku smiled wistfully and ran his fingers through her long dark hair, earning a bright grin.

With the wrapped food gently in hand, Rin led Mirouku back to Ah-Un, the beast left on the outskirts of the village to prevent panic, and allowed him to lift her onto the two-headed creature's broad back. The monk climbed on also and both humans left it to Ah-Un to do as told and get them back to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha with a masked smile, amazed at how much she still had to learn about him. The hanyou's ears twitched and he looked back with a frown. "Nani?" he huffed.

"Un," Kagome giggled, shaking her head and hands innocently.

Shippo was outside with the taijiya, leaving herself, Inuyasha, and the young girl in Kaede's hut. In truth, the half demon had not left the side of Anko's fukon since the moment the elderly miko had finished treatment. There had been nothing serious, just a few cuts and bruises. Kaede had suggested she Anko sleep until the smoke inhalation effects wore off and gave her an herbal potion to deepen her slumber.

Inuyasha turned back around, staring down at the small body. There was a Band-Aid on each side of her face, courtesy of Kagome. He folded his arms over his chest and scowled. '_Naraku..._' His golden eyes widened. '_She can tell me!_'

Kagome's hand took a hold of his as he reached out to shake the child into waking and his head snapped in his direction, the hanyou wondering why he hadn't heard her.

"Let her rest," she instructed. "I guarantee, in a few days, she'll tell you something."

"A few days," Inuyasha scoffed, snatching his hand away from the smiling teen. He stood and stomped out of the hut.

Kagome pulled the covers up to Anko's shoulders, sighing. '_She looks just like him on a new moon._' She brushed the raven locks behind the child's ear then sat back with a smile. '_And she'll never leave his side_.' Anko whimpered softly, but relaxed once more, remaining asleep.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Z.z (fast asleep at her computer, sawing down an entire forest) I really don't want to be one of those authors that take a month to update... because, well, I have no life... 

Actually, I do, but I always work around it. Anyway... ta-da! (poses) The second chapter. Hope it's not too short. (rubs kink in shoulder) ...Mou.


	3. Always A Bouzo

_  
Chapter Three - Always A "Bouzo"_

His first night camping with the Devil himself. Mirouku sweatdropped and picked at the food Sesshoumaru had refused—proving his point to Rin. But did the girl mind? No. Rin was running giddily around the flames, singing a song she'd made up by herself. Jaken had given up chase about thirty minutes ago, disappearing into the dark forest. Sesshoumaru had left them before the thought of creating a fire even came to the monk's mind, and was just returning.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Changing her path, Rin's eyes widened as she tripped on a stray branch in her rush to get to the lord. Mirouku stood quickly, but, as one of the things Sesshoumaru always mocked humans for, his reaction time was lousy; Rin was safely tucked against the youkai's side, away from the fire. The monk snorted and dropped back onto the ground, pushing at his fallen food with the end of his staff.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he mimicked in a high voice, stabbing the meat angrily. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're so cool. Sesshoumaru-sama, help me. Sesshou...maru... sama... Heh." Mirouku raised his head slowly, following the black shoes to the white kimono pants and long yellow and blue sash cloth belt, over the armor, and rested his gaze on the scowling youkai's smooth face. "Hi," he laughed nervously.

"It's bad enough listening to Jaken constantly whine my name." As if to prove his point, the frog youkai cried "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Mirouku frowned and ripped a piece of chicken in two. "Rin-chan makes more noise than that stupid toad," he muttered.

"What Rin does doesn't concern you."

"Why shouldn't it?! I'm someone she can relate to more than she ever could with you; I'm human," the monk spat. "What's been bothering me though, is... Do you _really_ hate humans as you claim?"

Sesshoumaru didn't grace him with an answer and started off, eyes narrowing as his arm was grabbed.

"Answer me!" Mirouku yelled.

"Know your place," the youkai said icily. "I can complete the trade then kill you in front of your friends just for the hell of it." Mirouku's fingers tightened around the remaining arm, blue eyes burning with anger, but he slowly allowed his fingers to uncurl and stepped back. He smiled almost insanely and sank to the ground with his back pressed against the tree he'd sat at before.

"Wakata," the monk laughed mirthlessly. Sesshoumaru turned sharply and continued toward his original destination. With a lingering look after the lord, Rin started toward the human cautiously and knelt once beside the dark-haired male, reaching out. She placed her hands over his sealed one, making him stiffen, and squeezed gently.

"Don't be mad, Mirouku-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama—"

"I don't want to hear it," Mirouku cut in. "I don't care if he has compassion. I don't even care if he can love." He reached out and cupped the side of the little girl's face with a small, almost sad smile. "I do care about Rin-chan." Rin giggled and slid into his lap, letting her head fall against the monk's chest. Mirouku's smile faded as he raised his head to let it rest against the tree's rough bark, eyes already closed.

* * *

The sun rose and they were on the move again, trekking their way through an early-morning haze. Mirouku gave a loud yawn, hand hovering over his mouth. His eyelids drooped as he tried to maintain focus on the untrodden path they walked. His right hand rested gently on Rin's back, the young girl fast asleep on Ah-Un. Mirouku gasped as he tripped, falling against the two-headed creature. He removed his hand and was left rubbing sleep from his eyes as the original group continued on. '_I'm tired...!_' He whined and took a seat on the forest floor.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder with a soft sigh and turned around, ordering his clingy servant to keep going—a well-placed threat was tossed in. The long-haired male stopped before the half-asleep monk. "You're getting on my nerves," he sighed.

"...Urusai. If you want me to move, carry me." With his head lowered, Mirouku missed the sudden flash of red in the youkai's eyes after he'd made his statement. He was cut off in a mid-yawn by the tight claw wrapping around his throat, constricting air from entering his windpipe. Sesshoumaru raised him effortlessly, the scrabbling to his arm feeling like a child's tickling.

"Move," he uttered, flicking his wrist. Mirouku yelled, bringing his right arm to his chest as he crashed through lower branches then into the hard ground.

"Omae na..." He'd barely gotten to his feet when his blue eyes widened from the hard slap to his face, knocking him into a tree. Mirouku coughed, still hugging his arm, and remained where he was. Slowly, he grinned cheekily, wincing at the pain it increased in his bruised face; his grin made it clear that—no matter how bad he was beaten—he knew he wouldn't be killed.

Sesshoumaru knew it also and stopped his attacks, flexing his claw with a frown. He grabbed the monk's robes and Mirouku found trees going by in a blur. When his surroundings halted mere seconds later, Ah-Un was beside him, a wide-eyed, wide-awake Rin on its back.

"Mirouku-sama," she cried, seeing his darkening bruise. "What happened? Did... Were you rescued from an attack by Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Mirouku snorted, but smiled. "Aa. Something like that." The girl's expression filled with worry as he massaged his face. She leaned forward and placed a kiss to the dark spot.

"Get better. Rin wants Mirouku-sama to always be healthy."

"Hai, hai, Rin-chan."

They shared a smile.

"Jaken."

Mirouku and Rin both faced the youkai lord who had spoken.

Sesshoumaru was turned away from them, features lightened by the rising sun. He raised his claw slowly, drawing it through his hair, tossing the lengthy silver locks over his shoulder in an unconscious fashion. "Find some herbs to crush," he ordered Jaken. "Create a paste to lower the swelling and numb the pain."

The frog youkai's mouth fell open as he gaped at his lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama... he's just a lowly hu—"

"Do it." Sesshoumaru kicked him into the forest.

Rin giggled, "See? Sesshoumaru-sama looks out for you."

Mirouku was sure he relayed some form of consent to her statement, but wasn't certain, for his gaze was locked on the full-blooded youkai still turned away from them. '_Could it be... guilt? Rin-chan made him feel guilty?!_'He laughed suddenly, earning two curious stares. "Rin-chan, you're a gem!" the monk continued laughing. Rin squealed as she was lifted from Ah-Un and spun.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly, continuing his watch of the humans out of the corner of his eye. The golden orbs filled with surprise as he found his bottom lip locked between his teeth to repress a certain emotion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin giggled, returning him to his senses. She waved from Mirouku's shoulder. The youkai nodded then met the monk's smiling eyes, looking away moments later.

Placing the last hours' events behind him, Mirouku now chased Rin through the barren field. He caught up with her and scooped the squealing child into his arms with a laugh. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and breathlessly told him not to leave. The monk managed a smile at the sudden request and nodded in affirmation, hoping she would attribute his trembling to their play. '_Rin-chan... I can't... I want to stay with you, but..._' "Do we go back to the castle now?" he asked.

Rin shook her head. "We travel for days. Weeks even, before going back. I heard Sesshoumaru-sama tell Jaken-sama too much resting puts Naraku far ahead of us."

"Hai. That's true. Demo..."

Ah-Un's right head raised as its owner walked into the clearing they were resting in. Eyeing him, Mirouku leaned down close to Rin's ear, cupping a hand around it to keep his whispered question enclosed within. "Rin-chan. What's the purpose of that fur over his shoulder?"

"Dunno," Rin murmured. "When Rin first met Sesshoumaru-sama, he had been injured." Mirouku's eyes widened as he recalled Inuyasha's blind attack with the first Kaze no Kizu. "He wouldn't move," the girl continued, "And was using the fur to prop himself up. He wrapped Rin in it once"

"Sou... I thought it was his tail or something..."

Rin's brown eyes sparkled and she burst out laughing, rocking back and forth in Mirouku's arm. "Iie! He caught you in it when he first found you. Tail," she snorted. The monk's face flushed in embarrassment and he let his head fall forward, sweatdropping slightly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Are you finished?" he called out.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin answered enthusiastically.

"We're leaving then. Jaken found a suitable direction to travel."

Mirouku placed Rin on the ground and allowed her to drag him over to the silver-haired lord. He was told they'd be traveling by foot and hoisted the girl up onto Ah-Un while he took up a post next to the creature. For a hostage, he realized, he was sure being granted a lot of leniency; or maybe Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing keeping his staff away from him.

The monk sighed under his breath and walked along with his arms crossed. Apart from mentally undressing the youkai lord before him—an action which, surprisingly, scared him less than knowing he might grow so bored that he would act out and grope the male—Mirouku's gaze was drawn to the fur. '_It's so... fluffy. Aw. What a cute pet name_.' "Fluffy," he chuckled softly. His eyes widened as Sesshoumaru stopped and tried to hide behind the curiously blinking girl.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to the left, the wind granting him access to the smells and sounds it carried. '_A village massacre. There's so much bloodshed in this direction, but it's the best path to take. These humans... they're deadweight_.'

"How's that black hole of yours?" The youkai glanced over his shoulder to see the man's mouth working to form an answer to his question. "Now," he sighed.

"Good," Mirouku forced out. "Better."

"We'll see. Prepare yourself and keep Rin as your first priority."

The monk glanced up at Rin, who was smiling, then back at Sesshoumaru. The youkai had turned back around after addressing his servant as to their situation and was staring off into the distance. Mirouku raised his arm, studying his cursed hand as he flexed it. '_All right, then. I'm doing this because I have to. I'm doing this for Rin-chan_.'

He clenched his hand tightly and grinned. "Yosh! Ah-Un? You will protect Rin-chan, right?" To his surprise, the beast nodded. "Good, good." Mirouku leaned up and placed a kiss to Rin's cheek—just in case something were to happen—before running after Sesshoumaru and into battle.

* * *

Toukijin easily and quickly sliced through mononoke, the youkai wielding it occasionally feeling a tug from the monk's Air Void. The village that had been under attack was no more, but they needed to clear a path. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened imperceptibly at the smell of human blood. '_Is it... Rin?_'

He sheathed the second sword he came to own and raised two fingers, bringing forth the energy needed for his whip, and spun, ridding himself of the weaker creatures that remained. The lord slowed then stopped, focusing his gaze on the debris.

"Mirouku-sama!" a female voice cried, the child having witnessed the human get attacked.

'_Not her, but rather... the monk..._'

Rin stumbled over wood and bodies after escaping Jaken to get to the human male. "Miro...ku... Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru strolled over and knelt before Mirouku and tilted the bloodied face upwards. "Is he dead?" Rin whimpered.

Observing the way the right arm trembled and the flushed look coming into the cheeks, Sesshoumaru concluded the human had been poisoned. "Iya," he replied in a sigh.

"Yokata!"

Mirouku suddenly hissed through clenched teeth, eyes still squeezed shut. "Ta... tadaima... minna-san..."

'_Hallucinations already. How fragile the human mind is._' Sesshoumaru snorted softly.

§§§

_"Okaeri, Mirouku-sama."_

_"Yo, Bouzo."_

_The monk grinned at Kagome and the hanyou, then the fox as Shippo landed on his shoulder. Looking around, he found the youkai exterminator with her back to them. "Sango-chan? Doushita no?"_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Sango-chan."_

_Sango turned slowly, removing Hiraikotsu with a sad smile._

_"Sango-chan! What are you..."_

_"Houshi-sama. I was willing to commit to you—to bear your child, as you always requested. But now..."_

_The arm wrapping around Mirouku's shoulder made him gasp and his original surroundings at the edge of Kaede's village faded into darkness then a blood-soaked battlefield. He looked down and noticed the twin red streaks on the wrist of the appendage holding him still. "Iya... Sesshou..."  
_

§§§_  
_

Sesshoumaru's hold tightened as the human came to with a shuddering breath. Mirouku reflexively reached for his arm, body trembling beyond his control. "Rin-chan..." he whispered.

"She's fine. Nothing happened to her."

"Yo..kata.."

'_You're putting me out of my way, ningen, getting poisoned. No wonder that hanyou can't produce any information for me._' "He has to continuously take care of his humans," the youkai muttered aloud.

Falling silent for a few moments, Mirouku now stirred and his eyes fluttered open. A weak but coy smile played at his lips, the poison slowly affecting his senses. "Sesshoumaru... ka?" The youkai frowned. The monk raised his left hand, placing it against the lord's cheek. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Almost... feminine." Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted together as he scowled, tilting his head back from the thumb ghosting over his lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken and Rin—she'd run off to prepare Ah-Un in carrying the poisoned and wounded human—stood on the rise before him, waving. "Everything's ready," the frog stated happily, the Staff of Heads clutched to his chest.

The monk moved into a kneeling position, wondering absently if Inuyasha's half-brother would bite off his fingers for touching his face again, but ended his contemplation as a new idea came to mind. His right arm snaked around the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the hand running over his rear, eyes widening.

Mirouku's soft laughter at the incredulous expression from such a stoic male faded out as he slipped unconscious again, the action causing him to miraculously avoid Sesshoumaru's murderous rage. He was hoisted onto the long-haired male's free shoulder and taken back to Ah-Un, everyone set to go back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** (grins sheepishly) Done,done, done. Wait... no, the story's not done, just the chapter XÞ No, it's a good way from being finished... I think. There's about... 5 or 6 more chapters on the horizon, maybe more! (skips around) So, until the next chapter... (salutes) Vaya con dios!


	4. Running From The Past

**A/N: **There's a splash of Hojou/Inuyasha in this chapter n-n (loves that coupling as much as this one) That portion of the fic, you could say... can be stuck back into another fic I should be posting: Serendipity. These two stories are almost sister stories because references are made back and forth, you just have to notice. X3

* * *

_  
Chapter Four - Running From The Past_

In and out of consciousness Mirouku slipped during the entire ride back, with only a fool's luck to keep him alive. Between the village massacre site and the castle itself, Sesshoumaru had been groped numerous times in numerous areas and lost first kisses to the monk. '_That's what I get for riding Ah-Un._'

The demon lord leapt down after the creature had landed just outside the castle walls, human over his shoulder, and stormed up the long walk. "Rin!"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the girl squeaked breathlessly, exhausted from keeping up with his long, angry strides.

"I want you and Jaken to find herbs that will stop the poison's current flow. Boil them. Bring them."

"Hai..." Rin stopped, taking deep breaths. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." She leaned forward, hands pressed to her thighs. "Jaken-sama..." she whined.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his room and quickly deposited the dusky-haired monk on the grand bed. That shook Mirouku back to his senses and he rolled over with a groan and chuckle. He pushed himself to his knees and looked around until his blurry gaze landed on the regal youkai. The human laughed, placing his hands in his lap. "Sesshoumaru."

Mirouku had been poisoned before, but never had he felt such a side effect. "Sesshoumaru," the monk whined. He stumbled a bit then pitched forward, laughing.

'_He's like a drunk_.' The lord dumped the man he'd caught back onto the bed, not expecting to be pulled down with him. Mirouku smiled and uncurled his fingers from the edge of the chest armor. "Sesshou...ma... Ah... Ah!"

Golden eyes narrowed as the body under him panted then cried out, right arm shuddering. Sesshoumaru stood, taking a step away from the bed. "Rin!" he yelled.

"Jaken-sama. Rin hears Sesshoumaru-sama calling. Hurry!" The frog squawked as he tried not to trip while carrying the tray of tea. Rin skipped ahead, humming to herself.

Sesshoumaru kept the human from tearing the rosary from his arm, while using his own body to keep him still.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken called.

"Enter."

Rin grunted and groaned as she pushed open the door, gasping as she spotted the pained monk. "Jaken-sama, the tea!" The lackey youkai scurried to the bed, holding up the tray. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Rin will do it!" the girl exclaimed, climbing onto the bed and bouncing her way over. She took the cup Jaken had poured and placed it to Mirouku's lips. The silver-haired youkai lifted the dusky head so the man could swallow the warm liquid, his lower body pinning both of the human's arms. Once the cup was emptied, Rin sat back, cup balanced in her lap, and waited.

Mirouku's face contorted into a grimace and his eyes slowly opened to find three faces staring down at him. "God... I'm having a recurring nightmare." With a sigh, he slipped away, lost to his subconscious thoughts that would manifest into dreams—or nightmares.

Sesshoumaru scoffed and eased himself from the monk, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Leave," he ordered his servant and the child. Jaken was just as weak as Rin in closing the large door, but it clanged shut and the Western lord pressed his claw over the left side of his face. '_Naze... naze?! Why do I go through all this trouble? His life means nothing to me_.' He looked back as he felt the heat rising from the close body and exhaled deeply in what could be thought of as a sigh. '_Hopefully the remaining fever breaks and we can leave here tomorrow._'

Mirouku shifted, tugging at the neck of his robes. Sesshoumaru stood and set about the task of getting the human undressed. Completely nude—save for the dressing of his right arm—Mirouku shivered and the youkai growled, "First you're hot, now you're cold. Make up your mind and tell me what you want!"

The dark-haired monk moaned and rolled over. "Sesshou... maru..."

Considering the reply null and void because of the poison-induced fever, Sesshoumaru undid his armor and set it on the floor. He placed the two swords between himself and the pale form he took a seat next to. Mirouku whimpered and reached for the fur to wrap himself in. The youkai pulled it away, curving it around his waist.

"Nnn! Sesshoumaru... cold..."

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and turned to smother the human, but stopped his actions: Mirouku was curled into a fetal position and shivering. '_Pathetic_.' The lord draped the fur over the lithe frame and scoffed as the human purred at the warming sensation. He sat with his back against the large headboard and closed his eyes. Sesshoumaru stiffened as the other body he shared the bed with pulled on the fur while also rolling over enough to climb atop him. With his claw tearing at the covers of the bed, he noted that it was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"Anko-chan!"

The brunette smothered her giggles as she hid behind the large boulder.

"Anko-chan!" Kagome dropped her arms with a frustrated sigh, looking around the thin forest. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Anko gasped and sprinted from behind the rock, sleeves billowing as she ran.

"Keh. Just like Kagome."

She gave a peal of laughter as she scooped up. "Onii-chan!"

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou corrected in a growl. He entered the clearing where everyone waited and deposited the child next to Kagome, only to have her latch onto the string of his kimono sleeve. "Anko," Inuyasha groaned. The girl giggled, violet eyes bright and sparkling.

As Kagome had predicted, Anko had refused to leave the hanyou's side after she'd woken up. Kaede had given her a black hakama to wear with a white kimono top, and Kagome had down her lengthy ebony locks up in a loose bun, wisps of hair framing her flushed face.

Inuyasha snorted and placed his free hand on his hip. "Iko," he ordered. Shippo grinned, snickering softly, stopping at the hanyou's death-faring glare. Anko smiled, her energy waning, and waited, watching as Kirara transformed. She looked towards the reincarnated miko, feeling as though she had taken something important from her, but received a warm smile.

"You know what to do," Inuyasha grunted to the girl, drawing her attention back to himself while tugging his sleeve free. The brunette climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The white-haired half demon started off with the feline mononoke following, keeping the pace simple for the child's sake.

"Onii-chan, where are we going now?" Amko sighed.

"Where have you been going?"

"To... the south?" the child murmured.

"There's your answer."

Anko pouted, but closed her eyes against the evening's dusky sky, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

‡‡‡

_"Check that house."_

_The door opened and the silhouette of a young boy was shown, small sickle attached to a chain in his hands._

_"Kill anyone that resists," the woman ordered._

_"Just kill everyone," a more childish boy's voice stated in an amused fashion. "Naraku has no need for them."_

‡‡‡

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as the girl was startled awake, her breath coming in short pants. They had stopped for the night and were setting up camp while he kept a short watch. He swung her around, holding her in his left arm. Anko shivered in spite of the night air and looked p at the half-demon with forlorn violet orbs that brightened instantly as the child realized where she was. "Onii-chan."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha!"

Both turned towards Kagome's voice to see the taijiya and fox starting a fire. "Anko-chan needs time to relax," the Higurashi girl informed them.

"No, I don't."

"You do," the dog-eared boy growled.

She shrieked as the hanyou ground his fist into her head, swatting at it. "Yada, yada, yada!"

"You're _going_ to sleep," Inuyasha ordered.

"Demo..." Anko's eyes grew large with unshed tears and her bottom lip trembled. She hugged the hanyou tightly, sobbing loudly. Inuyasha snorted and pried her off, pushing her in Kagome's direction. The child's face grew large and rounded as she held her breath, pale features turning red. She never lasted more than a minute and was always giddy once her temper tantrum was through.

Shippo and Anko chatted nonstop about their likes and dislikes; the fox's one dislike was Inuyasha. The girl folded her legs beneath her as she sat up. "Onii-chan is great," she giggled. "He's so strong and fearless. And he cares about everyone."

"Except me," Shippo quipped, crossing his arms. He glared at the hanyou's back then turned back as Anko's giggling increased.

"Onii-chan cares for everyone except the bad people," she commented.

"Like Naraku."

Violet eyes glazed over and Anko fisted her hands in her lap.

‡‡‡

"_Kagura-sama." _

_The woman created from Naraku stared into the house. Her eyes narrowed at the askew door as she crossed her arms, cupping them at the elbows. "Let's go. Naraku's waiting for our return. He has somewhere else for us to travel to." _

_Anko watched from the side room, hugging her trembling frame. '_Hahaue... Chichiue..._' She looked down and stepped back with a gasp as flowing blood seeped into her hiding place. "Iya... _Iyaaaaa!!

‡‡‡

"Anko-chan."

The brunette flew from her rising memories, inhaling and exhaling deeply in a rhythmic pattern. She glanced at the hanyou's frown across the clearing then back at Kagome and the food she offered. Anko smiled broadly, taking the box. "Arigatou," she laughed.

The reincarnated miko smiled and straightened up, heading back to Inuyasha and Sango. "What do you think?" she asked, placing her back against the rough bark of the tree they stood under.

"She got quiet after Shippo said Naraku's name," Sango pointed out. "Maybe she remembered something important."

Inuyasha had not torn his eyes away from the girl since Kagome had given her the food. The way she reminded him of himself was unshakable—and not just their resemblances on the night of a new moon; the depth of her troubled eyes; her false bravado that kept her going. Their personas were identical.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Nani?" the hanyou snapped, keeping the child in sight.

"You're just as bad as Anko-chan," she sighed.

The white-haired half-demon smirked to himself, but snorted and closed his eyes. "Maybe," he mumbled. '_Maybe that's why I find it comforting to hear her voice and laughter._' "Anko!" he yelled out suddenly.

"Hai?" the girl gasped, startled.

"Come on," the hanyou sighed, holding out a claw. Anko grunted as she came to her feet, excusing herself to Shippo, then rushed over. Inuyasha laughed softly as he lifted her onto his shoulder, fangs visible. He kept her in place with his arm and strolled by Sango and Kagome with talk of the child helping him keep watch for the night.

"Kirara-chan," Anko giggled, leaning back.

"Oi, oi!" Inuyasha cautioned. The twin-tailed mononoke mewled and jumped into the girl's arms. Anko continued giggling as she hung upside-down from the dog demon's shoulder and waved back to the laughing Kagome.

"Matta ashita," Sango added with a smile. Kagome sighed and unconsciously placed a hand over her heart.

* * *

"We're getting no where fast," Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers over the remains of a village that seemed to once prosper.

Inuyasha and Anko had returned for the other three members of the party the following morning so they could continue their search for Naraku or information relating to him in order to get back the missing monk. Their search brought them to the path the Sesshoumaru-gumi had intended to take.

"Sesshoumaru was here," Inuyasha snarled, stepping on a dried-out youkai remain.

Sango knelt and traced her fingers over a smoothed portion of soil. "So was Houshi-sama," she whispered.

The hanyou stared in the direction he knew his brother's castle was located then turned away to acknowledge the tug on his kimono. He stared down at the child. "Onii-chan, what are you doing?" she questioned softly. "It's creepy out here."

"But the sun's up, Anko-chan," Kagome reminded.

The child pouted. "There's... Iya. Onii-chan!" she gasped. Inuyasha had lifted her onto his shoulder once more.

Sango stood with a sigh, "We should keep moving. There's nothing left that would be useful to us."

"Hai!" Anko agreed, one of the hanyou's ears squeezed between her fingers.

Kagome watched the boy's flustered expression and assumed—with a hidden devious grin—that the area had become more sensitive with his growing relationship. '_Ah!_' Her eyes became bright and wide with an idea and she made her way through mononoke debris toward the blushing half-demon. She leaned up to the free triangular ear, whispering.

Golden eyes widened to a moderate size and a fanged grin split his face. "Kagome, that's a great idea," he laughed.

"I know," the girl smiled proudly.

"Anko," Inuyasha started. "Hold on tight."

"Un!"

He stalled and sweatdropped as the grip to his ear increased. "Oi, onna..." he grumbled. "I didn't mean there." Kagome and Anko giggled, the older brunette waving as the white-haired half-demon took to the air.

"Where's _he_ going?" Shippo muttered from the taijiya's shoulder.

"He's giving her a day away from all the death," Kagome sighed. "And we can try to track Naraku as best as possible, to make it easier for him when he returns."

"Sou," Sango murmured.

§§§

"Onii-chan. Where's this?" Anko whimpered and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck, staring around the dark, present-day Higurashi well shrine. Inuyasha grunted as he leapt across to the doors. He used the hand not around the child to open the doors, and stepped out into modern Tokyo. Violet eyes widened to an impossible size and the girl's scream reverberated through the large trees surrounding the temple.

Kagome's mother and grandfather rushed outside to see what the problem was. They relaxed at the sight of the kimono-clad hanyou. What rose questions was the sobbing brunette in his arms.

"You're not supposed to be crying," Inuyasha was hissing to the child. "You're supposed to be surprised."

The woman gasped, hand to her mouth. "Is that... Kagome?"

"No," Inuyasha spat. "But she did suggest I bring her here." Anko kept her face buried in the fire rat cloth, refusing to be pried away. "I'm taking her to Hojou," the boy continued.

"I can look after her," Kagome's mother cooed. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Anko's kimono top and pulled her free, scowling at the dark red splotches her tears left on his clothes.

Staring at the woman and old man, Anko hiccuped then started fresh tears. "Onii-chan... onii-chan!"

"'Onii-chan'?" the old man mumbled. "You?" He pointed at the bright-eyed half-demon.

"Aa," Inuyasha sighed, settling the girl back against his chest. "To Hojou's then." He gave himself a running start across the temple grounds before clearing the trees. The woman waved until he was out of sight, smiling.

Hojou would be at school for another ten minutes, but he knew to always leave the back window slightly ajar. Inuyasha climbed through after opening it and stood solidly on the wooden floor, placing Anko down. She hadn't stopped crying enoough to listen to what he had to say, but she would now.

"Oi! Anko! Would I let something bad happen to you?" he muttered.

Stopping to shake her head, Anko finally settled down, rubbing her fists against her eyes to clear them of tears. "Where... where are we?"

"Kagome's world."

"Onee-sama's?" she gasped. "She has her own world?"

"Something like that," the hanyou grunted as he dropped onto Hojou's bed.

The child skipped over while staring around curiously, and climbed up beside him. "Who's Hojou?"

'_She hears everything while pretending not to_.' Inuyasha smirked. "A human," was his reply. Anko pouted, cheeks expanding, and started pouding on the dog-eared boy's chest with tiny fists of frustration.

Several minutes later, Hojou came back from school to find his bed occupied by two feudal era figures, both fast asleep. '_Is that... Kagome?_' With the things he'd been told, it was no far from impossible for his friend to literally return to her childhood years.

"Onii-chan..." The smaller figure took Inuyasha claw into her hand, hugging it close as she continued to sleep.

"Inuyasha," Hojou whispered as he stepped out of his shoes. The white-furred ears twitched and weary amber eyes opened. The hanyou started sitting up, but paused as Anko's hold tightened. He yawned and pulled her into his lap.

"She was the sole survivor of a massacre," he offered in explanation to the human boy. "She hasn't let go of me since that day we saved her."

"Poor thing." Hojou sat on the other side of the girl, brushing back her hair. He looked up and caught the hanyou's gaze. Inuyasha leaned over, only to have his advances thwarted by Anko's abrupt sitting up.

"Hungry," she whimpered.

"Onna..." Inuyasha snarled.

"Onii-chan, were you going to kiss?"

Hojou laughed, a blush covering his cheeks, and hand behind his head in a sheepish fashion. "Do you _ever_ sleep?" the demon growled, ground his free fist into her head.

"Waaah! Onii-chan!" She pulled away and clung to Hojou.

"This is why I brought her to you," the golden-eyed boy sighed, tilting his head.

"Hmm. What's you name?" the brown-haired student asked, placing her up on her knees so they were both at eye-level.

"Anko," she replied, tilting her head with as mile.

"Hojou-kun desu."

"Onii-chan!"

He laughed, sweatdropping. Inuyasha smirked then placed his claw over the girl's eyes, leaning over her head. Hojou met him halfway and they shared a passionate kiss that proved how much they'd missed each other. The human raised his hands to cover the child's ears as he moaned softly, Inuyasha's lips trailing down his neck, fangs nipping teasingly.

"Onii-chan," Anko whined, one hand clasping one of the hanyou's clawed fingers; the other tugged at one of the hands over her ears.

"Can she stay at the Higurashi temple?" Hojou whispered huskily. Inuyasha gave a short bark of laughter and fell back onto the bed, taking the child with him. Anko squealed, waving her arms. The human male studied the pair and smiled wistfully, eyes misting over. '_Inuyasha_.'

§§§

Anko waved to Hojou, thanking him for a day of fun and the bag of toys. He returned the action and she climbed onto Inuyasha's back so they could start the journey back to the shrine that would lead them home. "Onii-chan is nice," she commented.

"Aa. He is," the white-haired half-demon murmured with a lazy grin. He sprang from a tree onto the cement tiles and ran to the well shrine, throwing open the doors. His golden eyes narrowed and leapt into the well connecting the two different eras.

Anko buried her head in the soft red cloth, closing her eyes. '_I don't want to come back_.'

Inuyasha perched himself on the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well. "Anko."

"Hai?"

"I need you to tell me what happened that day."

"No," she whimpered, shaking her head.

"Anko."

"No!"

He pulled her into his arms, sighing as he hugged her. "No..." Anko sniffled, entwining her fingers in his kimono and sections of white hair that fell forward.

"It's better to face your past than run away from it," the hanyou muttered. He scoffed softly at the lie he'd spoken aloud. The taijiya, miko, and fox child were the only ones looking to the future.

The brunette raised his head slowly, violet eyes shimmering with tears, and decided facing her past now _would_ be better for her in the future. "Naraku..." She cringed at the name she'd spoken. "I heard the woman tell the boy their next stop... was a temple."

Inuyasha grinned and ruffled her hair. It had long since fallen out of the bun Kagome had made. "Good girl. Arigatou."

Anko nodded, smiling, and took the claw. "Let's go find onee-sama and the others," she suggested.

"Hai, hai."

With the hanyou's tracking skills, they found themselves back at the village, Anko running into Kaede's hut as soon as she was set down; she wanted to show everyone her new gifts. Inuyasha strolled in at a more leisurely pace, hands behind his head. "Kaebe-baba," he muttered. "I need you to watch Anko."

Violet eyes widened and the child dropped what she'd been showing Shippo to run back to her saviour. "Onii-chan... what are you saying?"

"Gomen," Inuyasha mumbled softly. "Bangs shadowing her eyes. "But you'll be safer here."

"Yada... yada... _Yada_!" Anko cried, falling to her knees. "Inu... Inuyasha..." Amber eyes widened as she spook his name. "I hate you, Inuyasha!" the girl yelled, glaring up at him.

The boy smirked. "Everyone usually does. Make sure she doesn't leave," he reminded the old miko. Kaede nodded, hands folded behind her back.

Kagome walked up and reached out to place a hand on the child's shoulder. "Anko-chan—" Anko slapped the hand away and stormed off into the corner, sitting and hugging her knees to her chest. The archer sighed and stepped outside, Sango and Shippo following.

"See ya soon, Anko," Inuyasha said with a grin. The girl's shoulders hunched up to her ears as she tried to ignore him, determined to hold onto her anger. He sighed and nodded at the woman before heading out after the others. Anko whimpered and sniffled, rubbing an arm over her face. '_You better come back, onii-chan._'


	5. Honesty Eases Hearts In Turmoil

_  
Chapter Five - Honesty Eases Hearts In Turmoil_

Mirouku's right hand clenched into a fist and he whimpered over the extreme soreness in his limbs before realizing his skin was being tickled and warmed. The monk sat up sharply, ignoring the rush of pain, only to find himself wrapped into the lengthy fur he'd been oh-so-curious about. With a weak smile, Mirouku fingered it.

Sesshoumaru twitched as though he felt it, developing a scowl as he watched the other continue the small almost intimate caresses. "I take it you're better," he muttered.

The monk gasped, forgetting the youkai was almost inseparable with the fur, and turned with it wrapping around him more. His surprise gave way to reveal worry and concern and he lowered his head. "You're smart," he started. "If Naraku isn't killed, how long do I have to live? I think until thirty, at the most." Mirouku leaned closer, pushing the fur down around his waist. "Will anyone grieve my death? Sesshoumaru."

"Don't use my name so comfortably," the Western lord scoffed, unwrapping and pushing the human away; the way it was spoken from the monk's lips earlier still occupied his mind and hearing it with such a forlorn tone wasn't helping.

Mirouku sighed and detangled himself from the sheets, standing. He spotted his clothes and moved towards them with an unsteady gait, taking them in his arms; it didn't surprise him that the youkai was still fully dressed—save for the armor.

Sesshoumaru watched as the monk stumbled towards the door of his room, stark naked. Mirouku hesitated before pushing open the heavy door, then slipped out, the floor becoming colder under his bare feet and his thoughts screaming at him. _'I refuse... refuse to fall.. It's not even worth thinking about!_'

Stopping in the middle of a windowless hall, the human slowly realized he'd gotten himself lost. "Mataku. I'm a simple-minded... baka!"

"Mirouku-sama?"

Blue eyes turned into dark dots as he rotated his body to stare at the sleepy young girl standing in an open doorway. "Did you take a bath? Rin's tired. You can sleep here." Her crossed thoughts made him smile and he allowed her to take his hand and pull him back into her room after she'd shuffled out to get him.

* * *

"I feel so much better!" the man sighed loudly as he stretched under the late morning sky. Mirouku had lost count of how long he'd been staying with Sesshoumaru and Rin, but he could admit to himself that the experience had been enlightening. He slipped off his clothing and stepped into the cool river water.

There was a faint recollection of him having groped something and not getting slapped in return, but he couldn't place an angry face onto the body. Mirouku sighed and sank under the water. '_Was it... No. I have limits; she's a child. Then... masaka!_' He choked on the water as he struggled to the surface, breaking it with a gasp. "Even after I told myself... I can't believe it... I groped that... that... Sesshoumaru!?"

"Hai. This Sesshoumaru."

Mirouku splashed about as he turned to face said youkai, his yell lodged in his throat.

"You're lucky you passed out. My brother might not have had a monk to travel with."

The monk's cheeks were tinged with pink as he lowered his head. The blush disappeared, replaced by a grimace as he reached for his right arm, the appendage reacting strangely. '_Naze... naze?!_' He gasped from a sudden jolt and found himself slipping with the current's change.

Sesshoumaru caught the human and placed him on the bank carefully, as to not disturb the arm. He brushed back the damp black bangs, his hand lingering on the chilled cheek. '_This human..._'

A dark blush covered Mirouku cheeks again as he watched the youkai lord through half-lidded eyes. A soft gasp involuntarily slipped through his lips. '_Sesshou..._'

'_Nani kure? This feeling..._' Sesshoumaru watched the growing blush, knowing he was the cause of it.

Their moment was ruined by Rin bursting through the tall grass, laughing. "Rin lost Jaken-sama. Ah. Mirouku-sama's naked." Her face split into a wide grin. "_Sesshoumaru-sama._"

"Rin!" the youkai admonished, surprising himself at the raised tone towards the child.

"That's not what happened!" Mirouku yelled at the same time, sitting up quickly. He turned away from the giggling girl, face crimson red.

"Get dressed," Sesshoumaru ordered, rising to his feet. "I've never seen my castle this much before you came along."

"Ah, sou..." Mirouku slipped dazedly back into the water to rid himself of the mud, then stepped back out. He watched the silver-haired demon walk off with the chattering girl and sighed. '_I don't... want to fall._'

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder just before disappearing and the monk swore he was smiling. Mirouku held his head, laughing softly. "They'll both kill me." Inuyasha and Sango. He sighed again and resumed the task of getting dressed.

§§§

"I miss Kagome-sama. Sango-chan. The feel of their bodies." He flexed his fingers with a loud sigh. "I miss Shippo and his childish ways. Hell... I even miss that idiot Inuyasha."

The soft tug on his robes made him stop and Mirouku noticed the tree inches from his face. He sweatdropped. "Baka. Arigatou, Ah-Un." He petted the creature in the junction of its neck. "I'm becoming absent-minded. Why? Because of that insensitive bastard."

Mirouku decided to rid himself of thoughts of actually loving Sesshoumaru, he'd hate him more than ever. "He ignores the servant worshipping the ground he walks on and the air he breathes—though that toad should be cooked, not just ignored. Sa! He might be too tough to digest."

Ah-Un's heads snorted softly, torn between keeping the newest human addition from creating self-inflicted bodily harm, and keeping a close watch on Rin, who was teaching herself a few things about herbs.

"...a little girl that thinks every fiber of his being is 'cool', which I find hard to believe," Mirouku was still saying. "Poor Rin-chan. Hopefully she doesn't think of him as a father figure. That'll be terrible. Fathers are supposed to pamper their children with love and gifts. The only gift he can give her is a head on a platter, and something else resembling or reeking death. Maybe she'll turn out like me."

Mirouku smiled, stopping, and his blue eyes widened; he'd walked himself right to the edge of cliff with a steep and sudden drop into a deep ravine. "Where's Ah-Un when you need him?" he sighed, turning.

"Looking after Rin, as it should be doing."

In the two months he had possibly been with them, Mirouku had gotten used to certain things, but Sesshoumaru's sudden appearances weren't one as of yet. He snapped his fingers as a reply came to mind that would ignite the youkai's anger, making it easier to hate him. "So _you're_ looking after me. Subarashii—to have someone of such caliber as my personal bodyguard."

Sesshoumaru smirked, turning so he gave the human his full attention.

"Demo... I'm not sure you'd make a good bodyguard... trying to kill me and everything..." Mirouku said, talking more to himself than the other.

"How true."

The blue eyes opened then widened as the monk was pushed over the cliff; his fall was almost in slow motion. '_This is where Sango on Kirara would rescue me, demo..._' He smiled, closing his eyes. '_No! I shouldn't give up!_ Plus, my death would make Rin-chan extremely sad.' The monk yelped at the branches tearing and tugging at his robes then again at the sensation of being spun.

Mirouku sat on the forest floor, mumbling incoherently and swaying with spiral eyes. Sesshoumaru replaced the fur over his shoulder without sparing the human a glance and turned his head skyward as Ah-Un descended with Rin and Jaken.

"Mirouku-sama!" Rin jumped down and ran to the monk. "Mitte. Look what Rin brought you."

The soft jangling of the rings brought Mirouku back to his senses and he laughed at the sight of his staff in the girl's arm. "Rin-chan, daisuki!" He pulled her into his arms, both laughing. "Did Sesshoumaru give it to you?"

"Hai! He said it was so you could be more useful."

"Did he now? Well, us humans are useless."

Rin just smiled widely despite the tension going on between the adults, bringing Mirouku's gaze back to her bright face. He chuckled and stood with an arm wrapped around her.

"We're heading further West," Sesshoumaru announced. "The smell of death is strongest there."

"And that's a good reason to go that way?" Mirouku scoffed. "You really do have no heart. Don't you remember what happened the last time we followed your nose?"

"Watch your mouth, lowly human!" Jaken snapped, waving the Staff of Heads menacingly.

"I wasn't talk to _you_!" The frog youkai squawked as he was knocked from Ah-Un by the monk's flying staff. "Wari na. It slipped." Mirouku smiled cheekily as he headed over to retrieve it. As he knelt, he felt the intense sensation of being stared at and raised his head to meet golden eyes tinged with humor. The monk's smile turned warm then he laughed as Rin climbed onto his shoulders.

'_Someone so contrary... He masks his pain and sadness with smiles and laughter. Naze...?_' Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and stared after the humans.

§§§

Mirouku made sure Rin was nice and toasty as she slept against Ah-Un's side. He petted the creature with a smile then stood, stretching before the fire. After lowering an arm, the youkai lord became visible across the flames. The movement of the fire across his pale features and everything white he wore made him seem more—ethereal was the only word Mirouku could come up with; the lack of thoughts didn't stop his feet from taking him around the fire to Sesshoumaru.

He stood on the youkai's right, turning his gaze towards the starlit midnight sky. "Sesshoumaru."

"Nani?"

"We all want to get Naraku for revenge, but..." '_This is the only way you can talk to him?!_' his mind screamed.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared at the male's profile.

"But... what are you going to do when he's destroyed?" the human continued.

"Kill Inuyasha and reclaim my Father's second Fang. Even if I have no use for it, I feel better knowing that my brother doesn't have its power."

"Ah, sou, Mirouku laughed. '_He might have a brother complex.._' "You have a one-track mind. What about Rin-chan? Will you see her through her years to come?"

"You worry too much about trifling things that don't concern you in any way," the lord said softly.

Ignoring him, Mirouku continued, "I'll make you a deal." He faced the youkai with a smile. "You trade me back, whoever finds Naraku first kills him. I come back and take care... take care of Rin—Nani, Sesshoumaru...?"

The dark-haired young man tensed at the soft, almost care-filled touch to his cheek. '_It's just like earlier... At the lake..._' he reminded himself.

"Omoshiroi," Sesshoumaru murmured, sliding his hand to the back of Mirouku's head and guiding him forward. Blue eyes widened then fluttered shut and Mirouku inhaled sharply as the other's mouth covered his in a gentle fashion. '_No. This is what I wanted, but now... I don't want to create too great... an attachment..._'

Despite the words he told himself, he wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, trying to mold their bodies together as the kiss became hot; hungry.

Now it was the youkai's turn to develop a conscience. '_No!_' he growled mentally. He tore his lips from the monk's, pushing the human away with almost dangerous strength. Mirouku stumbled and fell, staring up at the lord with wide, shimmering eyes. Scowling, Toukijin and Tensaiga's owner turned away, disappearing into the forest.

The human smiled sadly as he sat up, wiping a hand over his eyes. "Baka..." he whimpered.

Rin lowered the hand from her mouth; she'd been biting it to stay quiet. '_Don't leave, Mirouku-sama._' She repeated the request constantly in her heart.

* * *

It was as if the gods were deriving pleasure in darkening their moods as well as the skies, because they were caught in a sudden downpour. Mirouku tightened the grip he had on his staff, locking Rin against his body, and pulled his cloak around himself and the girl to ward off the chill of the icy rain. The fact that they were traveling alongside a river that now threatened to flow over the land didn't seem to faze Sesshoumaru either.

'_Doesn't he stop for bad weather?_' Mirouku sneezed and just barely heard someone call his name over the pounding. Rin lowered her head as he acknowledged hearing her, damp bangs shadowing her eyes. "Rin-chan?" Mirouku ducked his head to stare at her more closely.

Sesshoumaru spared a glance over his shoulder, slowing his stride. Ever since the monk had arrived, another thing that changed was Ah-Un spending more time on the ground than in the air; it was as if they all adjusted to accomodate his presence.

"Mirouku-sama... don't leave!"

Golden eyes widened along with the human's dark blue. "Rin-chan..." the monk mumbled.

"Come back like you told Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You weren't asleep?" Mirouku gasped. Rin released the reins and turned to bury her face in the monk's robes, her small body shaking.

"Rin's... crying," Jaken stammered.

Mirouku raised his head to stare at both youkai. "She's never cried before?" he queried.

"Not once," the underling whispered.

"Rin-chan." Mirouku shook her slightly. "Rin-chan, I won't leave."

"Honto ni?" the girl giggled. The monk sweatdropped at the sound and wide smile on her face. "You... weren't crying..." he stuttered.

"Iie," the child giggled again.

Sesshoumaru turned away to hide his faint smile and picked up on a scent he'd always know, as well as voices.

"Rin-chan, you had me so worried—Ah! That means you tricked me."

"Hmm!"

Mirouku began a tickle assault on the small form, their laughter filling the forest.

"Houshi-sama," Sango gasped, lowering Hiraikotsu; she had been using it to block most of the rain and almost dropped the boomerang but realized it helping in getting through the bushes to the monk's voice. "Houshi-sama!" she cried.

Before Mirouku could react to the taijiya's calling, an arm wrapped around him and the two-headed creature with Rin seated atop it became more distant as he crossed over the river, venturing nearer to the cluster of green surrounding a nearby cliff side. "Nani? Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.

The youkai stopped with his back to a tree and the monk against his side. "What the hell was that? They might've had information. And you left Rin-chan by herself..." Mirouku scowled and shoved at the arm. "You're so irresponsible!"

Clawed fingers encircled his wrist and he found himself staring into narrowed golden eyes, his and Sesshoumaru's lips locked. The monk's free hand came up instinctively to tread through the soaked silver locks. His anger melted away to reveal the feelings he'd been trying so hard to hide. "Say it, Sesshoumaru," he whispered.

"Don't leave," the youkai growled, nipping at the human's bottom lip.

"Don't trade me then."

They shared another kiss, the youkai finally noticing the rain had stopped. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled away. "Maybe..." he murmured.

Mirouku took a deep breath, a lazy smile on his face. "_Maybe_ you should check on Rin-chan. Kagome-sama can easily take out that worthless Jaken." He lowered his hand to the other's, freeing his wrist, and nodded in the direction they'd just left. His smile fell as the youkai disappeared through the trees and he clutched his trembling right arm to his body.

'_No... no!_' Mirouku sank to his knees with a painful whimper. '_No! This can't control my life anymore...!_' "No more...!" He gasped sharply as the pain suddenly stopped and began crying softly with relief.

As predicted, the Western lord found his servant on his back, unconscious, with numerous bumps decorating his head which was now halfway in the river, and a heavily breathing reincarnated miko. He answered before either of them could ask the question: "I left him at the castle, heavily-guarded. He was becoming a nuisance to travel with."

"Uso!" Sango spat, raising Hiraikotsu. "I heard him."

"I agree!" Inuyasha yelled. "I also heard his voice as we followed Sango here."

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't lie!" Rin cried, clutching the staff to her chest. Sesshoumaru gave her a look then addressed the group before him, "You probably don't have the information I need anyway."

"I do have information," Inuyasha snarled, clenching a claw. "But it hasn't been... confirmed."

"This human means so much to you? You've got two women at your side. And from the lingering scents you carry, you have a new child and a human mate."

"He means _nothing_ to _you_!" the hanyou yelled. "You'll probably kill him once you get what you want."

Sango's eyes widened as she noticed the faint tightening of the youkai lord's body after the accusation was made, then narrowed once more.

"Chigau!" Rin glared at the hanyou and the boy's eyes blinked repeatedly. '_Just... like Kagome... Jinenji said..._' he thought.

"Quiet, Rin."

His scowl returned at the sound of his brother's voice, deepening even further.

"We'll continue on our separate ways," Sesshoumaru informed them. "When we meet again, we'll see what comes out of it." He turned, flicking his long hair over his shoulder and headed back to Mirouku's hiding spot. "Rin. Jaken. Iko." The babbling toad jumped to his feet, only to slip and fall into the raging river with a yell of "Sesshoumaru-sama!" as he was carried off.

"Ah-Un." Rin tugged the reins gently and the beast turned, leaving also.

Sango's eyes followed her, drawn to the sound of the rings on the monk's staff. '_That Sesshoumaru..._'


	6. Times of Relaxation and Jealousy

_Chapter Six- Times of Relaxation And Jealousy_

Mirouku sneezed, but continued brushing out and drying Rin's hair by the fire. Despite this being the opposite of what he wanted—to be miles away from the castle and nearer to Naraku—Sesshoumaru sat in a high back chair not too far away.

"Mirouku-sama," the girl murmured, staring at her wiggling toes.

"Aa?"

"Rin knows why Sesshoumaru-sama took you away."

The youkai raised his head with a soft grunt. Mirouku looked away from him, back to Rin, laughing inside. "Really?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because he didn't want you to leave, either."

"Correct!"

Rin giggled, stretching for her toes.

Mirouku set the towel aside and focused solely on the brushing to remove all tangles. "Do you know what your prize is, Rin-chan? Sesshoumaru will tell you a bedtime story." He picked up a hair tie from beside him after asking and answering his own question.

"Honto?" the child squealed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, sugei!"

Mirouku pulled her hair back in one, promising to do it in the morning, and stood, lifting her and carrying her to the stoic silver-haired youkai—inside, Sesshoumaru was plotting ways to torture the monk that would last for years. Once released, Rin settled herself into Sesshoumaru's lap, hands fisted under her chin in an innocent manner. The monk covered his mouth, stifling his laughter at the blank expression on the other male's face.

"Do you want Rin to start, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked softly, tilting her head.

"...Aa." Sesshoumaru could find no other word to access the situation better; he was now on his hundredth tactic for torture. Mirouku knelt beside the chair, leaning his head on its arm, and listened closely.

"Once upon a time, a lonely princess came across a 'white' prince on a... a... foreboding—" The word Mirouku had whispered to her. "—day. The prince approached the princess and held out his hand to her with a message. Your turn."

Sesshoumaru had never felt this uncomfortable and also never thought he'd be sitting here telling stories; that was something a family did. He sighed inwardly and stated the first thing that came to mind, "Travel with me," he started softly, "Travel with me and I'll show you the world."_'God...'_

Mirouku watched a new being unfold from the youkai before him with more heart than he could ever hope for; this new and wonderful person was someone he would give _his_ heart to.

§§§

"Oi," the long-haired male sighed, shaking the human. "Wake up." The monk stirred and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at a pale smirking face.. "You fell asleep," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Ah, sou." Mirouku stretched and yawn, staring around at the empty room. "Where's Rin-chan?"

"I put her to bed." After his statement, Sesshoumaru reached out and took the other's wrist, pulling him easily to his feet and leading him away from the dying fire without so much as a hint to where they were going. Mirouku knew; he smiled and followed after the youkai as he made his way through the halls. The door was held open for him then closed behind him, the lock's click echoing in the large room.

Sesshoumaru watched as the monk's hands slid over the armor he wore, learning its notches and ties before removing it. Mirouku pulled the folds of the kimono apart and the youkai's golden eyes narrowed as the blue orbs before him mirrored sadness and sympathy. The human touched the other's left shoulder then trailed his fingers down the remainder of the arm.

"Gomen," he whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"Gomen..." Mirouku kissed along Sesshoumaru's collarbone, trailing up his neck to the firm jaw.

"Stop apologizing," Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, turning and pushed the brunette onto the bed. He knelt over him, smirking, and tugged at the dark robes. Once they were out of his way for the moment, the youkai nipped at the soft flesh of the human's neck.

Mirouku gasped as the demon-sharp canines sank into his skin. "Sesshou... maru..."

"You belong to me."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru... sama." The blue eyes closed and the human body was soon fully exposed under a caring, but lust-filled gaze.

§§§

Jaken pounded his head against the floor as the moans and cries wafted through the halls and inches-thick walls just to reach him and torment him. "Noooo!! Sesshoumaru-sama...!" With an extraordinary hit, he managed to knock himself out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru used his arm to push himself into a sitting position and shifted so he was able to stare blankly down at the human beside him, wrapped complacently in the fur he always carried; he felt his heart clench. '_Ningen... Their lives are so... short. It's almost pointless as to why they were allowed to exist._' His gaze was drawn to the sealed hand as the monk stirred. All the word he'd uttered to his hanyou brother came back to haunt him.

_-"My eyes do not care for them... these lowly creatures called humans!"-_

'_Then what do I feel right now._'

_-"I did inherit our father's great power, but not his merciful heart for humankind."-_

'_A lie. This man and that child is living proof. Chichiue... you really do leave a lasting mark._'

Mirouku shifted again, pushing the fur under his head for more supposed, making the marks of ownership placed upon him in the throes of passion last night stand out more on his light tan skin.

_-"Why protect them? Why miss them? ...why love them?"-_

"Because they're mine," Sesshoumaru stated softly, more for himself than anyone else who happened to be listening.

Eyelids fluttering, the dark blue and sleep orbs became visible. They slid to the corner of their sockets and a lazy smiled crawled onto Mirouku's face. "Ohayou," he mumbled. Sesshoumaru nodded in response and the other's smile faltered and he raised his head slightly, noticing the troubled look in the golden eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha's out there, tearing through most of my lands to get information on Naraku. He's probably already got it and is on his way back to storm the castle." Never had he spoken so much in one sitting, and to a human at that.

"You're worried."

"This emotion could have been avoided if a certain human hadn't gotten himself separated and lost."

Mirouku's smile returned as he placed his head back on the furry object. "I made you a deal. I'm sticking with it. Whenever I can, I'll come back."

"Good." Sesshoumaru leaned down and brushed his lips over the human's.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's voice came through the thick doors in a yell.

Mirouku bit his tongue to keep from laughing as the youkai snarled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Mirouku-sama's missing!"

"I'm in here, Rin-chan." Mirouku answered, still restraining his laughter.

At the sound of the monk's voice, the girl's eyes widened. "Uwa! You had a sleepover without Rin!"

Mirouku laughed softly, pushing himself into a sitting position. His lower back throbbed dully, but the sensation only thrilled him more. "Open the door for her," he sighed, smiling, and wrapped the covers tightly around himself. "I'm incapacitated, thanks to a certain someone."

"You were the one screaming 'more'," Sesshoumaru scoffed, dragging on his kimono. He smirked at the pillow to his back of his head and headed for the door. Rin was pouting as it swung open.

"Meanie," she huffed. His eyebrow rose, half in amusement and half in surprise.

"Come in, Rin-chan," Mirouku called from the bed. "I promised I'd do your hair for you."

"Hai!" She squeezed by the lord and ran to the bed with her arms spread. Hopping on, she made her way across it to the young man.

"Sesshoumaru-sa—"

Sesshoumaru slammed the door in his lackey's face and joined the duo on the bed. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken sobbed, sliding to the floor.

Rin sat in Mirouku's covered lap, listening to the men talk about their plans to travel while she had her hair done; instead of the usual way it hung down, Mirouku was going to do two separate ponytails—or pigtails, as they were on the sides of her head, then bring them back to meet in one long ponytail. She giggled at her thoughts and smiled up at Sesshoumaru, waiting for a break in conversation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you happy?" Rin asked when one came. Mirouku's hands stalled in the girl's dark hair as both humans waited for an answer.

The youkai gave a short, soft laugh, shaking his head with a smirk. "Hai," he sighed. Rin smiled broadly and folded her hands in her lap, allowing them to continue talking.

* * *

"Get up. You're an embarrassment."

The monk went flying from the well-placed kick to his behind and lay sprawled on the cart path, face buried in the dirt. After days of seeing nothing but green leaves and brown bark, he'd given in and resorted to crawling around on his hand and knees, kissing the village ground.

Sesshoumaru strolled by, Rin beside him with her arms swinging widely. Jaken cackled softly and proceeded to prance over the human body A hand shot out, grabbing his neck, and he stared into Mirouku's dark face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the human growled. "Huh?! Bakayero!" Jaken screeched as he was tossed into the air then swatted with the monk's staff. Mirouku got to his feet with a smirk, dusting himself off, and took a look around, eyes sparkling. "Life. Other humans... Ah! He's just going to walk through." He chased after Sesshoumaru and grabbed the fur, digging his heels in.

The youkai grunted at the sudden halt; Rin stopped also. They'd left Ah-Un at the edge of the forest, not wanting to bring the pet in for the sake of the villagers.

"We are not leaving until the week is over," Mirouku declared. "I want a bed to sleep in... I want a nice, hot luxurious bath."

"Un." Rin nodded. "Rin wants those, too."

"See!" Mirouku stressed. "I'll see if I find one." He happily ran off to try and locate a village inn. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to follow the monk's actions closely and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Mirouku ran to the nearest food stand surrounded with people, swallowing the lump forming in his throat from the unnecessary exercise and looked around. His eyes brightened and he took the hands of the young woman nearest him.

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth as the pair conversed with smiles, laughing occasionally. His claw tightened into a fist as his lover kissed the young woman's hand with a bow. Rin's giggling made him look down and he followed her gaze back to the stand where Mirouku was now waving at them and running over.

"She told me we have to keep walking," he announced. "We'll know it when we see it." A dusky eyebrow rose. "What's that look, Sesshoumaru?"

Rin giggled softly to herself as though she held a secret and turned away from the males. Mirouku tried not to think about it as he took Sesshoumaru's arm, starting them moving. The youkai lord stared at the top of his lover's head in question. '_Has he really changed... for me?_'

"Uwa!" Rin pointed. "Jaken-sama!"

"Jaken?" Mirouku snorted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the frog yelled. "I found the inn!"

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't find the strength to invoke a punishment on the diminutive youkai for not coming to get them if he had known where they would be going, proving something was wrong, but instead offered the task to the human male before heading in with Rin to get settled. The monk grinned evilly, a dark look in his eyes, and cracked his knuckles.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken whimpered.

After the task was completed, both males watched the little girl run around her room several times before diving into the futon and under the covers. Sesshoumaru sighed sharply and left for his own room, raising a claw to his head with a soft growl. Mirouku came up behind him, escorting him to one of the two futons.

"You're thinking too much," he murmured.

"Joudan ja nai." Sesshoumaru shrugged off the touch and sank to a knee with a surprised gasp.

"Tired from too much thinking," the monk continued matter-of-factly, wagging a finger.

The youkai dug his claw into the wooden floor with a snarl. "Omae..." he snarled.

"My fault?" Mirouku chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe all those barriers you built around the ice palace you call a heart are shattering to allow me to enter." He patted Sesshoumaru on his head. "Think about it. I'm going to bathe."

Golden eyes followed the human as he moved about the room then finally left, Sesshoumaru wondering if what he'd just been told was true. He stood slowly and decided to confront the other to see what if he could pinpoint what the problem was exactly. The youkai lord stood outside the bath doors, unable to bring himself to move forward. Only when he noticed a flushed human girl come forward carrying a tray did his legs figure out how to work again.

Mirouku moaned loudly as he sank into the bubbly, steamy, hot water. "It's almost as good as..." He sighed, keeping the rest of that thought to himself as he reveled in a feeling that was hard to come by—euphoria.

"Ano..."

Blue eyes opened and stared up at the blushing young woman.

"The owner sent me to bring you some tea." She placed the tray down averting her eyes. "She says our guests deserve the best service." Mirouku smiled and placed a hand over her trembling own, making her jump.

"Arigatou," he whispered. Her blush deepened and she nodded before pulling away and rushing out. Sesshoumaru stepped to the side as the girl ran by then looked towards the actually water.

"Ah. Sesshoumaru. She brought tea. Join me."

He sighed and smirked. '_Sou. Apart from the appalling words the monk uttered, I have to admit to myself that... I'm jealous of every woman he encounters._' Mirouku continued waving him over with that bright smile until the other relented, strolling unhurriedly over. The monk managed to know towel around his waist as he stood to greet his lover.

"It's no use getting this wet..." he murmured, standing on tip-toe to try and pull the lengthy silver locks into a bun and out of water's way. "Now strip." Mirouku flew into the water from the smack, laughing loudly. Sesshoumaru scowled faintly as he undid his armor and set it down then started on his clothes.

The brunet grinned broadly once the other was stripped fully and pulled him into the water. They sat side by side, Mirouku on the youkai's right—as always—and having his own internal conflicts to deal with. He wanted to hear from the other's lips that he was needed and wanted, and loved. His hand clenched into a fist and he then raised it to stare at the moist cloth. '_I need to be needed right now..._'

"Sesshoumaru..." Mirouku settled into the youkai's lap, arms draped over strong shoulders. He nestled his head under Sesshoumaru's chin with a sigh and forgot what all his problems were as the other's arm wrapped around him. Sesshoumaru's warm breath caressed the tops of his shoulder after the youkai had lowered his head.

"Didn't you have something to say?" he asked.

"Hmm. Do you love me?"

Golden eyes widened and Mirouku looked up with a comforting smile that conveyed complete trust. "You... don't have to answer now, but... it would be nice to know." He gasped as he was turned and lifted onto the edge of the bath, his right leg draped over the youkai's left shoulder. "Sesshou... Sesshoumaru!"

Mirouku cried out at the warmth engulfing his member and bringing him to a complete hardness. '_This is not what I wanted in an answer... Also, not here..._' He tangled his fingers in the silver hair, causing the bun to come undone, and arched his back.

But Mirouku knew this was Sesshoumaru's answer. He could feel it in his boiling blood; the way the expert tongue worked around his length, tracing every vein before making its way back to the head to tease the tip. Mirouku's grip on the youkai's hair tightened and his heel pressed into Sesshoumaru's back, urging him closer. No matter how much protests tumbled from his lips between gasps, Mirouku's body betrayed him in wanting and seeking more of the raw pleasure.

Sesshoumaru eased the monk's arousal from his mouth, licking his lips, and spread the human's legs. The blue orbs widened then squeezed shut as the same tongue returned, probing his entrance, and Mirouku slid his fingers free of the youkai's silver mane, curling them atop the stone floor. "Yame... yamette..." he breathed, tossing his head furiously.

The lord smirked and nipped at the inside of his lover's thighs. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a rumbling voice. Mind clouded with ecstasy, Mirouku shook his head, but uttered he did wish the other to stop. "Which one, monk?"

The brunet opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a scream, muffled by his quick thinking of biting his hand, at the clawed digit that sank into him. "I didn't answer..." he gasped.

"I got tired of waiting," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, sliding his finger in and out, the sharp nail constantly brushing the monk's prostate. He drank in the moan's the other emitted and rose from the water to take Mirouku's erection back into his mouth.

Mirouku forced back his tears of frustration at the doubled pleasure, feeling as though his heart wanted to beat its way out of his chest, and thrust his hips to meet Sesshoumaru's mouth as it moved downwards. '_Sesshoumaru..._' He broke the skin of his hand as the pace of the finger inside him hastened and arched his back sharply, emptying himself into the youkai's mouth.

Sesshoumaru swallowed as he removed his mouth, licking his lips, and pulled his lover back into the soothing water. He shook his hair back out, the bun useless, and it cascaded down his back. '_I'll deal with it later._' "You seem a little..." His lips locked onto the arched neck. "...sexually frustrated."

Mirouku pushed at the other with jell-o-like arms, face flushed. "I told you not here," he groaned. "The room... it's better."

"No."

He yelped at the fingers against his throat, swallowing hard. His own hand came up, trembling as he placed it to the lord's cheek, stroking a thumb over the twin red marks. Sesshoumaru smirked at the other's sign of submission and forged ahead with the proclamation of his answer to the monk's question.


	7. A Change of Pace

**A/N:** Oh, my God! I am so sorry! I should be tar and feathered for keeping this chapter so long, but... but I have good reason. There's a part several paragraphs down—the first time/scene change—where Mirouku proposes something... and everytime I tried to make that proposition come true, I chickened out... (sobs) I can't write lemons to save my life!

Also, I just wanna say thanks to... that... Aussie-whoever person... (waves a hand, not really caring) because he/she only provided me more reviews, even though it was a flame, and also proved that they're narrowed-minded and possibly dyslexic XD

Everyone else, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Seven - A Change of Pace_

Mirouku's happiness was short-lived though. Mirouku tearfully said goodbye to the village as his week was up, and walked beside the regal youkai. Most of the time—much to the monk's chagrin—was spent in the hospital inn, but it was time spent with Sesshoumaru and he enjoyed it. "You don't even care, do you?" he muttered, glaring at the male walking beside him.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer." He jabbed him with his staff.

Sesshoumaru turned, ready to snatch it away and snap it in two, but Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un's arrival prevented him from doing so. He had been reluctant in letting the child go by herself, but the monk had "sweet-talked" him into complying.

Ah-Un hovered long enough for the small youkai and girl to jump down then rose to heights it found more suitable. Rin skipped between the two silent males. Looking up, she giggled and grasped Sesshoumaru's claw in her left hand and Mirouku's hand in her right. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as she swung herself. Before the monk's appearance almost four months ago, all he had to deal with was hearing his name constantly called.

Rin giggled, let her feet touch the ground a few times, then bounced back up, swinging. Both males raised their arms to accommodate her clearing the ground, the human smiling. He wouldn't be able to part with the child or the lord if they were to run in to Inuyasha once more. He lowered his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

Rin stopped and looked up at him. "What's wrong, Mirouku-sama?" she murmured.

"It's nothing," Mirouku laughed. She smiled and continued swinging herself. The brunet monk turned, hiding his face in his hunched shoulder as he felt the icy eyes tears through him. '_Sesshoumaru..._'

* * *

Wrapped in Sesshoumaru's firm grasp and fur, Mirouku stared up at the moonless evening sky. Inuyasha would have found a safe haven since yesterday to wait out the time he would be spending in human form. He sighed deeply.

"Stop thinking so hard." The clawed hand covered his eyes. "Even better... stop thinking about my pathetic excuse for a brother."

The monk smiled and reached up, taking the hand. "I wasn't. I was thinking of... you... and Rin." He brought one of the youkai's fingers to his mouth, nibbling lightly on the flesh. "I was thinking how you would have to use this hand to slake your fires when I'm gone."

Sesshoumaru smirked and freed his hand, grasping Miouku's face delicately. "Is that so? Maybe I'll just take on someone for the job."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mirouku had risen to the bait. Turning in anger to glare at his lover, his lips were captured, claw tilting his chin upward. "Sesshoumaru," he whimpered.

"What?"

"Remember how you tried to kill me when we first met?"

Golden eyes slid close and the youkai lord stood, dropping the man from his lap. "It's amazing you weren't killed yet, because you are humankind's worst specimen."

"Sesshoumaru!" The monk grabbed one of the silver-haired lord's leg, clinging.

"Persistent little parasite..." Sesshoumaru shook his leg once and Mirouku rolled away with spiral eyes. He continued through the dark night back to where Rin and Jaken had set up camp.

Mirouku stood shakily, hand to his head. He shook off the dizziness, then stared after the retreating form. "Sesshoumaru..."

"What?" the youkai sighed, glaring over his shoulder.

"I... I..." The monk fiddled with the rings on his staff, blushing faintly.

"Spit it out."

"I want to be on top tonight!" the brunet yelled.

Light-colored eyes slowly widened, delicate eyebrows arching. A smirk tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips before they parted and he began laughing. Mirouku frowned, keeping his head bowed. The full-blooded demon could not remember the last time he'd _ever_ laughed but couldn't help himself; he couldn't stop either.

"Sesshoumaru, it's not funny. I really... It's not fair you get..." For once, the young monk was at a loss and blushed like the women he used to court. He sighed in frustration and marched forward, brushing by his lover.

Sesshoumaru's laughter lessened, then died out as he followed the human with his eyes. He strolled after him, grabbing the short ponytail. "Fine," he muttered. The blue orbs widened, sparkling, and the monk face him with a wide, huge grin. "But you better not disappoint me, human," the youkai sighed, running his claw through his lengthy silver locks. '_I _must _be getting old. I'm allowing myself to be bottom to a _human.' He scoffed and dragged the other with him as he made his way back to their original location.

§§§

Mirouku pulled his lips from Sesshoumaru's, brushing back his moist dark tresses, and stared down into the pale face. "Did I disappoint you?" he whispered breathlessly.

"No," Sesshoumaru murmured, smirking inwardly. He had surprised himself with the burst of emotion that fueled his response to Mirouku's actions, but was glad the human had been his first. The monk laughed softly, fingering the silver hair strewn about. His smile slowly faded, hand stilling as he realized that tonight could be their last night together. The youkai sensed the change also and pulled the human closer to his side: it was his silent way of being reassuring.

Mirouku closed his eyes then sat up, opening them. "We should at least get dressed. As understanding as she is, Rin-chan would probably be scarred for life if she saw us _both_ naked."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She probably would be after seeing how scrawny you are under those robes."

The brunet glared at the lord then pushed to his feet, trying to locate said robes. Once fully dressed, they resumed sitting where they had when the night began. Settled in his lover's lap, Mirouku could barely keep his eyes open for five seconds at a time; the youkai had to lull him into sleep. Sesshoumaru sat awake, staring at the sky until the sun peeked through the leaves of the magnificent tree. He tightened his grip, bowing his head to place a soft kiss to the dark tresses, and sighed.

The monk shifted with a sigh, leaning his head against the fur. The silver-haired Western lord wanted to get moving now before the feeling of losing something important became a reality. He shook the figure in his lap. "Get up," Sesshoumaru growled.

The little girl looked up as the men returned to the campsite. Mirouku was yawning loudly, his head still resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Mirouku-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin made breakfast." The toad youkai snorted.

The brunet male smiled sleepily. "That's great, Rin-chan. What are we having?"

"Ano..." Rin turned around, studying the items laid out before her. "Rin thinks... this is some sort of potato... and... a meat..."

Mirouku sweatdropped and raised his head to see Sesshoumaru smirking.

The youkai lord closed his eyes. "Don't look at me-I'm not hungry. But you can enjoy yourself."

"Bastard," the monk hissed. He pushed his lover away then forced a smile as he knelt beside the grinning child. He would humor her and eat. Who knows? It might actually taste good... if it was actually edible.

* * *

Another week traveling further South, and Mirouku came to realize the harsh reality: Sesshoumaru and himself were of rival parties and could never be together indefinitely. Proof of this came on the last day of the week. Cutting through the underbrush with his staff to create a path all his own, he came across a dead mononoke riddled with diamond-like pieces.

"Bakuryuuha... It's Inuyasha..." Mirouku whispered aloud. As soon as the attack's name left his lips, it became visible through a hole he'd created then died away as whatever enemy was destroyed. His blue eyes widened as Kirara looked in his direction and he rushed back to Sesshoumaru.

Golden eyes narrowed in concern for the human's flustered state. "What is it? ...Oh." The youkai scowled as the scent of his brother's party soon drifted towards him.

Mirouku whimpered, tightening his hold, then stepped away reluctantly. He moved in Ah-Un's direction, petting the creature, then stared at the smiling child. Rin opened her arms and he hugged her tightly. "I'll be back. I promise," he said.

"Mirouku-sama's kept promises so far, so Rin trusts you."

Mirouku placed a kiss on her forehead then looked down at the scowling Jaken. "See you around, _baka_," he jeered, grinning.

"Bah. Hopefully not," was the frog's answer. A rock caught the small youkai in the head and he fell over, twitching.

Mirouku sighed, moving towards Sesshoumaru again. He stopped when he could see the golden eyes and leaned up, offering a kiss that told what he couldn't bring himself to disclose: his deepest feelings. Sesshoumaru forced himself to break the kiss and turned the human around, grabbing him by the neck rough enough to tear the skin and cause it to bleed. Tears came to the monk's eyes and he almost turned against his lover for comfort, but the increased pressure on his neck ordered him to stay put.

There was only one thing left to do. "Inuyasha!" Mirouku yelled. "Kagome-sama!"

Kirara quickly appeared over the forest, roaring, with the taijiya astride the feline youkai, her hand poised over her shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed through the bushes."Listen, Sesshoumaru!" the hanyou yelled, pointing with the still-unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Naraku's holed up somewhere Southeast. Kouga lent a hand in dealing with Kagura while Kagome took care of Kanna and her mirror."

"Hopefully, you'll run into him after they recover," the reincarnated miko cut in.

"Here's your human," Sesshoumaru stated emotionlessly, pushing Mirouku forward. Using his staff to regain balance, the monk made his way to Kirara, getting on behind Sango.

"Kagome-chan'll look at that wound for you," she reassured. "He only has his poison claw left, so we have to be careful."

"Hai," the dark-haired male smiled sadly. He glanced back to see Rin waving, a grin back now in place on her face, and waved back before Kirara took off. His heart wouldn't allow him to spare a final glance at Sesshoumaru and returned his gaze to Sango's back.

* * *

"It must've been awful," Shippo chattered. "He made you slave away on his dirty work, didn't he?"

Mirouku smiled, shaking his head. "I just took care of Rin-chan. I got to beat up his little toad, though." He laughed along with the fox and Kagome.

Sango sat fireside with the hanyou, a questioning expression on her face. She didn't even smile as the monk grimaced playfully to the work being done on his neck because she knew something wasn't right; her eyes were on the trembling cursed hand that clutched the staff for dear life.

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at the fire. "It still stinks of Sesshoumaru."

Sango's eyes partially widened as the staff fell from Mirouku's hand. He laughed softly and picked it back up, laying it in his lap. "Gomen," was his soft murmur, eyes reflecting pain for a split second.

"It's not your fault," Kagome said gently. "You were held hostage."

'_Was he?_' "Houshi-sama, may I have a word?" Sango placed her hand over Hiraikotsu, strapping it back onto her back.

"Hai, Sango-chan. Anything for you. I'll always have time." Mirouku blinked as the taijiya scowled as she stood, but pushed himself up and followed her further into the forest. It obviously wasn't far enough from the campsite because the others heard the echoing slap and winced.

"That wasn't normal," Shippo whispered almost fearfully, eyes wide. "Sango's actually mad."

"Un." Kagome nodded.

"How could you, Houshi-sama? After all that talk about wanting an heir," the taijiya yelled.

"Would that have been the only reason you'd have become my partner?" the monk yelled back.

Sango gasped at his raised voice then started to retaliate. "But this... _thing_—"

"It's—_He's_ not a thing! I love him! I... love him..."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. "_'Him'_? Mirouku's—When did he met—"

"Shh!" Shippo and Kagome hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth. He glared at them, but quieted to continue listening also.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan. You probably did love me, but I couldn't stomach the thought of giving you a son with a void in his hand. The touch of constant cloth and beads to your skin would probably drive a young mother like yourself crazy."

"Chigau!" Sango slapped him again on reflex and the monk's head turned to the right, his cheek burning. Her eyes burned with as much rage as Mirouku's after he'd turned back towards her, a trail of blood trickling down his chin.

"What about _him_?" the exterminator spat. "What can _he_ give you?" The monk opened his mouth to retort when a loud beeping reached them, causing both to remember the other members of their party.

"Shut it off!" Inuyasha snarled, tearing through the girl's backpack.

"Stop that. Osuwari!"

He yelled then glared up at the reincarnated miko as she pulled a timepiece from a front pocket of her bag. "Sa! It's time for you to go, Inuyasha-kun," Kagome said sweetly. Inuyasha grumbled angrily under his breath and turned, stomping through the forest. "We'll be at Kaede-baachan's!" she yelled after him.

His "Keh!" was the only reply.

"_Kagome_." Shippo jumped into her arms. "They went away so we can't listen."

The girl scoffed softly. '_I wonder who Mirouku is seeing..._' She sighed and made her way back to the fire with the fox youkai, both deciding to wait for the the duo's return.


	8. Sunset Confessions

_Chapter Eight - Sunset Confessions_

Upon his return, Inuyasha stopped at Kaede's village because he knew the others would be bringing back Mirouku sometime soon. He sat atop the old miko's hut, curious about how Anko had coped for the two weeks he had been gone. The hanyou sighed and leapt down just as the hakama-wearing child walked out, a basket in her hand. Her violet eyes widened and she started towards him, then stopped. Anko gave him a courteous nod and continue down to the crop fields.

The dog-eared boy blinked several times before following her. "Anko?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Welcome back," she stated in a calm and collected voice, devoid of all the excitement the child normally bubbled with.

Inuyasha stopped and spun around to face the hut, claw grasping Tetsusaiga. "Baba..." he growled. "What did you do to Anko?!" Kaede was sipping her tea calmly as the hanyou stormed in, the Fang menacingly grasped and wielded. "What happened to my Anko?" he snapped.

"Your Anko?" she chuckled, placing her cup down. "_Your_ Anko had nights every other entire day of the first week." Inuyasha dropped his stance and the sword, eyes widening. "_Your_ Anko refused to eat," Kaede continued. "I had to make her a special herbal tea to calm her nerves. That's when she decided she was better off severing her connection with you."

"She can't do that! She's a child. Do you know how long I've been around? I know what's best for her," Inuyasha yelled.

"And you're still a child that's only learning what's best for _you_," the miko sighed.

"That's not true!" His ears twitched and he looked towards the front of the hut.

Anko stepped inside and looked up at the white-haired demi-dog demon. "Sumimasen," she said softly, making her way around him to sit beside Kaede and sort her pickings.

"You broke her," Inuyasha stated. "Now she only looks like me."

"Is that what you wanted, Inuyasha? A clone?"

Anko lowered her head, slowing the movement of her hands. They talked as if she wasn't even in the room.

"No," the hanyou muttered, scowling. "And I never even _thought_ of her as a clone. But you wouldn't understand, would you, baba?" He glanced at the girl while sheathing Tetsusaiga, then walked out.

Kaede sighed and placed her now empty tea cup aside. "When you're finished here, Anko—Anko!"

The brunette child scrambled to her feet and ran out of the hut. She halted, violet eyes reflecting her broad smile, for Inuyasha had not gone anywhere. He stood at the bottom of the stoop, lips quirked in a pleasant smirk. "Onii-chan!" she cried, springing into his open arms.

The miko shuffled out, hands behind her back and a weary smile on her face. '_Some things you just can't change_.'

"Inuyasha!"

All three heads turned upwards at the shout to see Kirara descending. Kagome jumped off, taking Shippo with her, and rushed to the hanyou and child.

"Welcome back, onee-sama," Anko giggled.

"And who is this young lady?" Mirouku chuckled, hopping down from the feline mononoke.

"You must be the houshi they went to retrieve," the child commented.

"I am."

"And your neck?" Anko placed a hand to her own, pouting cutely.

Mirouku touched his neck lightly and Sango scowled, noticing his smile as she jumped down from Kirara. "He was a fool who allowed himself to get injured," she scoffed. Kagome laughed nervously, shaking her head to the hanyou and old woman's questioning stares.

"A fool, huh?" The monk looked over his shoulder, still smiling. "At least this fool found love."

The taijiya's eyes flared and she gripped Hiraikotsu firmly between her hands. Anko's laughter halted all action and Sango looked down to see the child had moved closer to admire the boomerang. Anko would always hold Inuyasha dear—he had rescued her—but his absence had opened her eyes. Sango smiled and removed the weapon from her back, kneeling to chat. Inuyasha smirked at them then glared at Mirouku. The brunet smiled sheepishly, shrugging, and headed into the hut.

§§§

By the evening, nothing had been resolved and things almost seemed worse. Mirouku, Inuyasha, and Anko sat to the right of Kaede, while Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara sat to the left, each side stoical and speechless. Speechless, that is, all except Anko. The young child sat in the hanyou's lap, excitedly telling him about everything she did while he was away. Inuyasha nodded occasionally, glaring at the women and children.

Kaede placed down her cup with a loud sigh and folded her hands in her lap. She noticed, where this group was concerned, she drank more tea to calm her nerves that usual. "Someone mind enlightening me about what happened?" she murmured, looking back and forth.

"Mirouku slept with some guy," the white-haired demon said curtly. Anko blinked and turned a wide-eyed, innocent gaze to the monk. Mirouku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He raised his arm, then brought his fist down atop the hanyou's head. Inuyasha rubbed the bump on his head, snarling.

"Is that true?" the elderly miko drawled, eyeing the brunet male.

"It is," Sango chimed in, words clipped and hands tightly clenched atop her large boomerang. Kagome nodded. Mirouku glared at her because of the slight motion, then back at the taijiya.

"Do you wish to disclose who it was? Maybe that will clear up the misunderstanding," Kaede suggested.

"Sango already knows," the monk said softly. "But she disapproves."

"I'm sure Inuyasha would also," Sanko replied with a smug smirk.

The male's cobalt eyes widened as his entire body tensed, and he risked shooting the hanyou a panicked look. "Why would I disapprove?" Inuyasha mumbled, amber eyes narrowing. Anko took his claw, placing it on her head with a giggle. Mirouku opened his mouth, but the dog-eared boy cut him off, "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes," the taijiya smiled.

The hanyou's ebony eyebrow rose. "Kouga?"

"...No." '_The wolf prince is cute, though_.' Mirouku smiled, then shook his head firmly. "No, it's not."

"What about—"

"I just remembered!" the human child cried, shooting up.

Inuyasha placed his hand back into his lap as the child ran off, still glaring at the monk at his side. Sango dug her nails into Hiraikotsu, knowing Inuyasha had been on the verge of calling out his brother's name. She shook her head and decided it would do them no good if they continued to argue and tire themselves out for no reason. Besides, Kaede was listening to Anko now. She stood and unfolded the futon laid out for them. "I'm turning in," the young taijiya stated.

"Me too," Shippo chirped, jumping from Kagome's shoulder. He and Kirara took up the space at the edge of the futon, knowing Kagome would put hers next to it, completing their usual sleeping patterns.

Kaede watched from the corner of her eye, smiling, then gave Anko her full attention.

Mirouku retrieved his own futon, while Inuyasha scooted back to sit against the wall. His new appendage gave a quick bow to her teacher upon finishing her conversation, then rushed over to him, settling between his legs. He smirked and draped an arm over her, closing his eyes.

"Good night," the old miko told the entire hut, lessening the light that came in to as much as nothing, if possible. She shot the figures each a final glare before going down the hall to her own separate room. Anko turned in the hanyou's lap, hugging his arm, and slowly fell asleep. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, hands turning red from pounding on the large iron doors for so long. She had never seen her lord like this and knew the cause had to be Mirouku's return to his original team. The young girl sighed, frowning. "Rin will go find Mirouku-sama herself if it will cheer Sesshoumaru-sama up!" Rin turned and ran down the hall.

The youkai on the other side of the doors stood slowly from his bed, the fur on his shoulder trailing along the floor. He dragged open the door and shuffled down the hall. This was not like him at all. Never in his life had he moped, and if it must be done, he wouldn't have suspected a human to be the cause. Sesshoumaru made his way to the front of the castle after almost two minutes of walking, and, standing just outside the door, watched Rin try and convince Ah-Un to take her to find the monk. "Rin," he called out.

The girl stopped, eyes brightening, and ran over. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You left your room. Are we going to look for Mirouku-sama now?"

"No," the silver-haired youkai said, life and determination returning to his golden eyes. "We're going to continue looking for Naraku to end this ridiculous reign of his."

"That's good too," Rin murmured, smiling weakly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her and he turned to head back inside. The girl grabbed the fur that was being dragged behind, dusting it off, and carried it for the lord as she trailed after him. "Do you think Mirouku-sama will find us?" she questioned, smoothing out the soft object.

Sesshoumaru scowled. He was going to put the monk as far from his mind as possible, _if_ that was possible. What they had only came about by chance and Sesshoumaru didn't live by taking chances. "No," he replied. "It's not likely." With Rin still attached, and surprised that she continued smiling even after what he had just told her, the youkai pulled the fur up and wrapped it back over his shoulder after removing the young child.

Rin giggled, "Rin is glad Sesshoumaru-sama is back to normal."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "There was nothing wrong with me."

"Jaken-sama was scared of you," the girl added, stretching her arms high above her head.

"I was not!" said toad youkai cried, running out from behind a wall to join the pair. "I was just... waiting..." Jaken tumbled over his words, already providing them his answer.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru started in a sharp voice. "Wait outside with Ah-Un. I'll be there shortly."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," the diminutive lackey grumbled, scurrying back down the hall.

The long-haired male stared at the bright beaming child skipping along beside him. If he only knew how much he and his half-brother were alike—they both had human mates; they both rescued a child that now revered them to no extent; they both hated the other. Sesshoumaru sighed and reverted his gaze to the long hall he walked. '_For Rin's sake... that monk had better find a way to keep his promise_.'

Try as he might between those short moments in deciding, Mirouku couldn't be forgotten. A smirk tugged at his lips at how much easier he could make the task for them all. Rin noticed and laughed, taking the lord's claw in both of her hands. The youkai also made a mental note to let his servant get a salve for the girl's raw hands.

* * *

In the following week, the tension in the village from just the two humans kept many far away because there was no desire to be sliced in half or sucked into a black hole. Ever since that night in the forest and the one in the hut directly after their return to the village, the demon slayer and monk had stopped talking. At the moment, Mirouku sat atop a large boulder just at the end of the village's road, a leg folded over the other and his arms crossed. His eyes slowly opened at the soft footsteps and he found himself staring at a deadpan Sango. "Doushita no?" he sighed, taking his staff into his hand. She had been the last person he was expecting to see.

"I'm sorry," the young woman whispered, head bowed. "I guess I was jealous. Jealous over the fact that you would choose a _youkai_ rather than a human such as yourself."

Mirouku smiled faintly. "It _is_ peculiar," he replied, raising a hand to shield the direct glare of the sun as he looked towards the sky. "What's even more peculiar is that out of all the youkai out there, I picked him... but... I accept your apology. Now, can you can keep it a secret?"

"Hai," Sango sighed enthusiastically, glad they were on speaking terms again. Suddenly, it was as if the entire village was rocked with a sigh of relief as the pair hugged in reconciliation.

"Can you also cover for me when I have to see Sesshoumaru?"

"Naaaa?"

"I promised the little girl," Mirouku added with a blush of embarrassment, looking away. "I don't want to break that promise."

Sango's brown eyes twinkled and the monk raised an eyebrow after looking back. She kept to herself as a few working men pulling carts walked by, nodding politely in greeting, then turned back to Mirouku. "I'll cover for you now," the demon slayer whispered. "Just until tomorrow evening." The monk allowed himself a shout of laughter as he jumped up, lifting Sango high into the air.

Kagome grinned as she continued looking at the duo through the binoculars Inuyasha had gotten from Hojou. "_Kagome_," the hanyou whined, dancing around her. He was so engrossed in wanting to play with his "toy" that the child that had seemed to become his own was temporarily forgotten, even though she stood right at his side.

"Fine," the reincarnated miko scoffed, only able to take so much.

"Heh." Inuyasha grinned and took them, placing them before his eyes. "_Sugei_!" he exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"Me next, me next!" Shippo proclaimed, jumping onto his shoulder.

A clawed hand reached out as though trying to touch who was at the other end of the binoculars. "Oi. Where's he going...?"

"Lemme _see_!"

The white-haired male swatted the fox away, glaring through the binoculars. "Mirouku! Kuso bouzo," he snorted.

Kagome touched her fingers to her shaking head and sighed, "Osuwari."

Shippo squealed, grabbing the objects as the hanyou ate dirt. Anko's mouth opened in a soft "oh" and she knelt, poking the rosary beads that had shone. Kagome opened one eye with a groan, even more curious as to who Mirouku was secretly seeing if he could get Sango on his side. She drowned out the continuous bickering, issued three more "sits", and ran out to meet the other girl.

§§§

'_I have no idea where you are._' Mirouku ran breathlessly through the forest, staff held before him to block the branches that could do more damage, without the faintest idea what direction he traveled in. What he followed was the sensation his heart tugged him in. A laugh escaped from his throat as he realized the chance he took, and he increased his speed.

The forest began thinning out the further south he went and the monk almost felt the change in the air as he cleared the trees and stumbled onto the rocky plains. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.

The youkai's head turned slowly, golden eyes bright and a smirk on his light features.

"Mirouku-sama!" Rin jumped to her feet and practically flew to the dark-haired monk.

Mirouku fell to his knees, ignoring the pain shooting through his body from the action, and pulled the girl into his arms, crushing her body to his. '_Why do I feel like this... Why...?!_'

"Mirouku-sama...?" Rin gasped as he pressed her head back onto his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave," Mirouku sniffled. "If I go with you, the results will be the same... so I don't want to leave."

"Then don't."

Red-rimmed, blue orbs raised to the youkai lord and he reached up a hand. Sesshoumaru took it, pulling the human to his feet and against him. Rin bounced back, beaming brightly. Mirouku sniffled again and smiled shakily as his remaining tears were kissed away and the warm lips moved over the path the first set had taken.

"Never cry again," Sesshoumaru said gruffly against the human's lips, searching the blue eyes.

"That's a promise..." Mirouku took the youkai's bottom lip between his teeth gently then released it with a gasp. "...I can't keep."

Rin spun as the two father-figures in her life continued expressing their love for each other and hugged Jaken with a laugh. The small youkai scowled but didn't push her away. "Look. The sun's setting!" she giggled. "How romantic."

"Urusai, Rin," Jaken snorted.

Mirouku pulled back and looked where the child was looking, leaning his head atop the fur on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Travel with me. For someone so young to look so sad is a shame. Travel with me and I'll show you the world."

Blue eyes widened at the lord's words. Mirouku's staff fell, rings clattering, as he raised his hands to his face, scrubbing at the tears.

"Sentimental fool. Another stigma for humankind." In spite of having said that, the youkai's arm slid around the robed waist and the quartet continued to watch the sun set, even though Sesshoumaru found the entire thing pointless and a waste of time. He wasn't about to admit that to Mirouku; he liked him best happy—No. He lowered his head with a smile. '_I don't like him_.'

"Mirouku," the lord whispered into the human's ear. "I love you."

_.Fin._

* * *

**A/N:** (curls up in a content ball) That's the end. Yup yup yup. I didn't mean to make Mirouku cry, it just... happened X3 You know... I'd started some spin-offs and I thought one of them was capable of becoming a sequel, but I can't find it! (sigh) Oh, well. I really hoped that those of you that read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and maybe I'll see you around!


End file.
